


Love Me (I Do)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Genderbending, Girl Kyungsoo, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Being in an unrequited love is something everyone has experienced in their life. Stealing glances from afar, smiling to yourself just because your crush glances back at you. Wanting to get into the seat next to them. Pouting when they don’t see you. Do Kyungsoo has experienced it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1027893/

Being in an unrequited love is something everyone has experienced in their life.

Stealing glances from afar, smiling to yourself just because your crush glances back at you.

Wanting to get into the seat next to them.

Pouting when they don’t see you.

 

 

Do Kyungsoo has experienced it all.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Soft whimpers escapes Kyungsoo’s swollen lips as she feels the burning touches trail along her waist. It’s that feeling again. The feeling to be submissive and to give her everything to the boy in front of her.

A pair of dark brown eyes is staring right at her red face.

“You are so pretty, Soo.” He whispers softly, voice low and it sends shiver down her spine.

Kyungsoo glances away from the intense stare before those long fingers of the boy grip onto her chin to bring her face back.

“Look at me.” He demands softly and Kyungsoo finds herself not able to draw away from his order.

She shudders when he trails his hand to her cheek, tucking a few strays of hair behind her ear. He leans over her face, breathing down his mint breathe on her lips as he stops a mere inch from her.

“I’m going to kiss you.” He informs her and Kyungsoo freezes on her spot. It’s not that she doesn’t like it; it’s more to the fact that he is her three years crush and this is practically the third time they have talked this much.

And Jongin is about to kiss her.

Kyungsoo parts her mouth to say something, but finds herself keening weakly when Jongin’s thick lips press against her softly yet eager to do more.

She yelps, fingers trembling as Jongin maneuvers her towards the long desk in the lecture class which is currently empty for the rest of the day. Their lecture has just ended and Jongin comes up to her all of the sudden, saying that he needs her help with something.

Kyungsoo stares wide eyed at him and she nods her head, unable to refuse him.

 

 

 

“Open your mouth, pretty.” Jongin mutters against her lips, voice vibrating. Kyungsoo blushes, considering that this is her first kiss and Jongin is practically telling her that he is going to use his tongue on her.

But the real question is: what is Jongin doing to her?

His hands creep up from her blouse-covered waist, rubbing softly to her back before settling in the middle of her shoulder blades.

Kyungsoo hesitantly opens her mouth, holding back a yelp when Jongin enters her mouth with his tongue and begins to sweep every corner without any hesitation. It’s like he has been holding back from doing this to her and now he has the chance; he is not going to waste it.

Her breathing has started to become faster on each second and Jongin smiles at that. For him to have that big effect on her, he likes it a lot.

He holds onto the back of her neck while detaching his lips from hers, grabbing Kyungsoo’s attention back to him. She sends him a questioning gaze; not asking about why he is stopping but more to what exactly he is doing.

Jongin smiles before leaning forward to press his lips against the pulse on her neck, giving a soft kiss there. Kyungsoo grabs his shirt with her fingers, clutching the fabric tightly, because Jongin is doing things she could only imagined he is doing to her. She might be innocent and all, but that doesn’t mean that she has never imagined things happening to her.

She imagines Jongin comes to her and kisses her softly on the lips, before giving her that eye smile that she comes to adore so much.

And sometimes when she is hormonal, she imagines Jongin planting kisses along her skin, as he runs his big palms all over her body before then he will get down to her and does things _more_ —

 

 

 

Kyungsoo yelps when Jongin’s hands slip under her sweater, rubbing soft circles on her bare belly. Jongin chuckles softly at her reaction, before he easily pushes her sweater up to her chest, revealing the brown lace bra covering her supple breasts.

“W-What –”

Jongin covers her mouth with another kiss and he gently pushes her down to lay down on top of the long desk where Kyungsoo used to be seated about half an hour ago.

“Trust me and you will enjoy it.” He whispers, before diving down to kiss the center of her chest.

Kyungsoo bites on her lower lip. She should have pushed Jongin away by now, because Jongin is a boy and she is a girl and for a boy to do this to a girl in the public place and when they don’t even have any relationship, this might be considered as harassment.

But Kyungsoo couldn’t say no.

Not to Jongin.

Not to the boy she has been crushing on for three years; from the start of her high school first day up until now where they have long graduated and now attending the same university.

This is like a dream and Kyungsoo would never want to wake up from it.

 

 

 

Jongin pushes the brown bra forcefully up, joining the bunched up sweater and stares at the bouncing tits in front of his eyes. He licks his lips eagerly before pressing a kiss against the mound, smiling when Kyungsoo makes a soft noise.

He has seen the stare this girl is giving him from years ago, and Jongin is sure he has been sending the same burning gaze as well. It’s either Kyungsoo is ignoring it or maybe she is just too blind to even realize it.

Jongin wants the girl under him, to watch the girl writhe under him; just like how she is right now, and he wants to devour her fully.

 

 

 

There are tears in Kyungsoo’s eyes and Jongin might be a bit of cruel to enjoy the sight. It’s like he is the only one who is able to make Kyungsoo like this.

And to think that someone other than him might see this side of Kyungsoo—

 

 

 

Jongin growls softly before leaning down and gives the supple breasts a hard squeeze. Kyungsoo screeches softly at that, her knees trembling and one of her flat shoes falls down to the ground with a soft thud.

He smirks, drowning in self-satisfaction because Kyungsoo clearly wants this as well.

And he is going to give it to her.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo pants heavily when Jongin suddenly backs away from her, and she opens her teary eyes. Jongin is still standing there. He is rummaging into the back pocket of his jeans and he pulls out something rather small.

She hears the small sound of zipper being undone and Kyungsoo feels her breathe hitches. Is Jongin going to do something that she is expecting him to?

“You are going to like this, bunny.” He says, pushing his jeans and boxers down just enough for him to pull out his manhood. He groans as he gives it strokes, wanting it to be fully hard before he rolls down the condom on it.

Kyungsoo shrieks weakly when Jongin grabs her by her ankles to pull her closer towards the edge of the desk. He pushes her flare skirt up and slips his two fingers into the hem of her panty, sliding it down her legs and letting it hangs around her right ankle.

“You smell delicious.” Jongin whispers, voice laced with lust and he settles himself in between her smooth thighs.

Kyungsoo could feel her heart is pounding against her ribcage and when Jongin presses the blunt tip of his erect manhood against her core, she throws her head back and bites back a scream.

Jongin is huge, she knows it; but this is her first time.

 

 

 

He groans blissfully, stopping when he is fully inside of her. “You are so warm, you know that?”

Kyungsoo whines softly, feeling the throbbing organ inside of her and she still can’t get over the fact that she has lost her virginity in the middle of the lecture class room and moreover, to Jongin.

He bucks his hips, hands holding her thighs as he starts to thrust in and out. Kyungsoo bites her bottom lip to hold back her voice. Jongin pants as he watches her squirms under his touch and he leans down to kiss her lips roughly. Kyungsoo moans softly into his mouth, mewling when one of Jongin’s hands comes up to grab her breast and flicks the hardened nub.

“Ah,” Kyungsoo whispers out, feeling her bare back rubbing continuously against the desk under her. Jongin seems to get lost in the feeling of fucking her in the lecture room, as he ignores the fact that someone might just walk in on them and he lets out a feral groan.

He fastens his pace, bucking even harder and harsher, sending Kyungsoo to cloud nine.

Her fingers grip onto the edge of the shaking desk tightly, feeling her breathe is stolen from her and feeling the way Jongin is staring burningly at her bouncing breasts.

She is so close to coming. Jongin knows where and how to move and when he reaches down between them to rub her clit, she comes right away with a weak whimper. Her body slumps down on the desk, chest heaving up and down, and waiting for Jongin to finish in her post-orgasm state.

Jongin groans and his manhood throbs heavily, before he leans down to bite her on her collarbone to tone down the moan as he is spilling into the condom.

 

 

 

It’s silent between them in the aftermath moment, and when Kyungsoo begins to squirm uncomfortably, Jongin leans back and chuckles lightly at her.

He whispers some things about how she is so good to him and how this is not going to be the last time they have _fun_ , before he kisses her softly on the lips—

 

—and that’s how everything starts.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

She plays with the hem of her school sweater, body hunched over her book while her eyes are trained on a certain boy with sun-kissed complexion. It has been three years of crushing on him and to think that they are going to graduate from high school so soon, Kyungsoo still can’t get over the fact that they will even attend the same university.

Jongin is the total opposite of her.

Kyungsoo enjoys her time alone, save with some close friends such as Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and oh, don’t forget about Sehun, too. She loves ballad songs, listening to them before the first class starts and on the lunch break and also after school is over, the ear buds will never leave her.

She enjoys doing Math even though she doesn’t like it very much, and she is weak in PE. She loves Chemistry and hoping to get into a good university and works in laboratory, but she ends up taking Economics just like everyone else, just because Chemistry will be hard to learn and her parents doesn’t really see the future in the Chemistry.

Kyungsoo loves to eat therefore she loves to cook good food just for herself, but Baekhyun might be greedy and persistent on forcing her to share the food she has cooked with her and her boyfriend, Chanyeol.

She loves to sing and she cries easily when the movie is touching or the song is too beautiful. She doesn’t really like thriller and action movies because she always feels dizzy right after watching it.

Kyungsoo goes to school everyday at seven o’clock and as soon as the school ends, she walks back home.

Everything is listed in her life and being in the boring life doesn’t bore Kyungsoo. There might be some time when she feels so bored and tired with her monotone life, but it doesn’t feel that bad because Baekhyun could always cheer her up right away just by tickling her waist. Chanyeol could also make some body gags and Sehun will call her in the middle of the night just to accompany her to talk.

But.

Something about Jongin just draws Kyungsoo’s eyes over the boy.

Kim Jongin is the total opposite of her.

He has a lot of friends, with wide circle of company. He is popular. He listens to offbeat songs and often taps his fingers against any surface he could find, while his head nods along with the music coming from the comfy headphone he has.

Jongin ignores every important subject and just does fine just to pass, barely pass the limit points, but he could care less. He loves soccer and basket, and he is number one when it comes to PE. Jongin is known for his dancing and everyone expects him to get into the Art Performing School, but his rich parents don’t really fond with the idea of him getting into the art part. They love him so much, don’t get them wrong, but they just want him to get into a better life and hope that he can start a happy family soon after he graduates from Economics and continues his father’s importer company.

Jongin doesn’t really love to each everything, but chicken will always be his dearest. He has lots of happy memories together with chicken.

He doesn’t enjoy singing, but he enjoys listening to someone does so. He could sit for hours just for listening to someone singing beautifully.

Jongin comes to school right at the third ringing bell, alarming the students that they would get detention if they don’t move their ass faster. He gets home after having fun in the courtyard, playing soccer or basket, or sometimes going to karaoke just to waste his time.

Everything seems to be listed in his life but Jongin doesn’t follow any of it. He could do anything he wants at the moment and he won’t let people dictate him. Whenever he feels tired or angry, he will call Yixing and ask him to play basketball or dance in the studio. He won’t let unimportant things ruin his mood. He will just follow the moment.

But.

Something about a girl named Do Kyungsoo just takes his mind away from things.

She is unique and pretty and she moves as if she ignores everyone.

Just like Jongin’s type.

And he is so going to get her—

—after they graduate from high school and get a bit more freedom in university life.

 

 

Jongin doesn’t realize it—that he has started planning his life from the moment he spots the girl with wide-pretty eyes. Kyungsoo does realize it—that she has fallen for the other. And it’s a very complicated start.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It might be impulse but Kyungsoo finds herself agreeing silently to Jongin’s offer of having fun.

After Jongin has taken her first time in the lecture room, the handsome boy simple presses a soft kiss on her lips for a moment and bids her goodbye. Kyungsoo sits on the desk, fully clothed by now and mind blanks for a while. It’s a lot to take.

Her knees are still trembling and her core is still throbbing; it’s like she could still feel Jongin’s cock sliding in and out of her. It sends her shiver and she bites back a whimper.

She just had sex with Kim Jongin.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo knows that if she told someone about it, they would laugh at her and called her delusional.

So, let’s just keep this as her and Jongin’s little secret.

 

 

 

And that happens about a few months ago.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo sometimes still wonders, what makes Jongin comes to her at that day.

Jongin might have lost interest on other girls or maybe he had already deflowered every single girl and Kyungsoo might be the last one. But what makes him stay? Does she feel good? Or maybe she makes him gets the best orgasm ever?

Nah, the reason must be the size of her boobs.

Kyungsoo admits that she has like the biggest size boobs ever other than the other girls all around her. Baekhyun’s size is the perfect one; supple yet firm, they are not too big yet not too flat.

And Kyungsoo?

She has the monster size.

They are bouncing when she walks. Kyungsoo sometimes huffs at them.

But maybe it’s what Jongin likes the most.

He touches them a lot when they have sex and Kyungsoo might start to like them too.

 

 

But then again—

She wonders whether the story would be different if they had started with another beginning.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Soo, he is looking at you again,” Baekhyun whispers under her breathe as she scoots closer to the other girl. Kyungsoo hums, writing down the notes on her book as she ignores Baekhyun’s whisper.

Jongin is staring at her a lot these weeks. It’s like he is giving her a burning stare.

Sometimes it makes her feels self-conscious, like she has put on the wrong combination for her clothes or maybe she forgets to comb her long-black hair or maybe she applies the eyeliner too thick around her eyes (that might be courtesy of Baekhyun).

Her phone vibrates in her skinny jeans pocket and with a quick glance at the lecturer; Kyungsoo swipes her phone out and reads the message under the desk.

_You look pretty today._

Kyungsoo bites her bottom lip as she glances at Jongin who is staring at her with a smirk playing on his lips. What is he planning?

She tucks her phone back into his pocket and ignores the stare Baekhyun is sending to her. Jongin is being weird lately.

 

 

 

As soon as the class ends, Baekhyun pecks her cheek and tells her that she will be going first because her boyfriend is waiting for her. Kyungsoo waves her away with a smile as she tucks her book and pen into her pink backpack.

There’s someone’s presence behind her and Kyungsoo yelps in surprise when arms hold her flush tightly. Her ear hears the steady breathe from the man and Kyungsoo gulps nervously, huge eyes glancing around and find that no one else is in the lecture room.

“Hey.” Jongin greets her calmly, before softly tugging onto her ear with his teeth. Kyungsoo feels his knees weaken from the act and she mutters a soft ‘h-hi’.

“I’ve been watching you, Soo.” He whispers, hands crawling along her stomach, and stopping just at the hem of her white shirt. As soon as they slip under her shirt and start tracing along the bust, she whimpers softly.

Jongin squeezes her boobs firmly, before withdrawing his hands and turning her around. He kisses her softly on her lips and whispering, “See you soon.”

Kyungsoo ends up breathing into the empty air as Jongin closes the door behind his back.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

It’s nine and Kyungsoo is cuddled warmly under her covers. She plays the game on her phone while killing the time before she sleeps. There’s a sudden incoming call and with a smile on her lips, Kyungsoo answers it.

“Do Kyungsoo’s speaking. Can I help you?” She mutters into the phone teasingly.

There’s a snort from the other line before a raspy voice laughs. “Yes, I would like to know how cutie Do Kyungsoo is doing.”

She laughs softly, curling under the covers.

“She is still doing well, fabulous like usual.”

“Soo, seriously,” the other scoffs.

“Alright, I will stop. How are you today, Sehunnie? When are you coming back?” She whines.

“I will be back before you know it. Do you miss me that much?” He teases her. Kyungsoo changes the hand to hold her phone while she yawns. “Of course I miss you!”

“There are still come things I have to do before I’m back. You can wait, right?”

“Okay. But don’t take too long, okay? Baekhyun and I miss you so much.” Kyungsoo whispers into the covers.

“Alright, Princess.” Sehun chuckles, “Go sleep before you start talking weirdly.”

“That was just a one-time thingie!” Kyungsoo argues, grumbling teasingly.

“Alright, alright! I have to go now. Take care.” Sehun whispers softly and Kyungsoo hums. “Take care, Sehunnie.”

Kyungsoo places her phone down on the bedside drawer before switching the light off and she curls under her covers and tries to sleep.

 

 

 

What she doesn’t expect is that the soft knock on the window about an hour later.

Kyungsoo opens her eyes and rubs them with the back of her hand, watching the window slides open and enters Jongin with a hood over his head.

“What are you doing here?” She asks, heart thumping against her ribcage because she knows what Jongin is exactly doing here.

“I have told you that I will see you soon, right?” Jongin mutters, a smirk playing on his lips as he closes the window and makes his way towards her in the bed.

This has happened too often and for Kyungsoo to act so surprised, it would be an understatement.

 

 

 

Jongin throws his hood away and strips his t-shirt, revealing his tanned chest before he crawls on top of her. Kyungsoo bites her lip as Jongin runs his hand gently along her hair.

“Are you sleeping just now?”

“K-Kinda,” she whispers, closing her eyes when Jongin kisses her lips tenderly. His hands are still running softly on her long hair, before they land on her shoulder.

“I need you,” Jongin simply whispers before he is pushing Kyungsoo down on her bed. His skillful fingers easily do the buttons of her pajama top and Kyungsoo gasps right away as soon as Jongin encloses his mouth over her mound.

This is also why Jongin loves creeping into her room at night; girls never bother to put on their bra at night.

 

 

 

“A-Ah!” Kyungsoo yelps rather loudly, feeling Jongin’s teeth grazing over her nipple. Jongin chuckles lowly and crawls to see her face. “Tone it down. Don’t want you parents to come and see you in this state, right?”

She nods weakly before biting down on her bottom lip as Jongin continues his ministration. His teeth keep on tugging onto her nipple, and then his tongue would soothe the stinging pain.

Jongin drags his tongue flat along the center of her chest down to her stomach, before he takes a deep sniff. Her skin is so soft and smooth and warm and Jongin just couldn’t get his hands away from her.

There’s just something so intriguing about her that Jongin couldn’t put it down.

“J- Jongin –” She mutters softly, before whimpering again when the man tugs her pajama short down, along with her panty and throws them away to the other side of the room. He sniffs her deep, smiling.

“You are so pretty, Soo.” He mutters before dipping in between her plush thighs. Kyungsoo moans softly, back arching up when Jongin licks her down there. She watches with hooded eyes as Jongin’s head is gone in between her legs. Her knees tremble as she feels her body heating up to Jongin’s flicks down there, stimulating her and completely chasing away her sleep.

Jongin gets up, licking his glistening lips before he pulls his pants down and grabbing a pack of condom, ripping it hastily and quickly rolling it down.

Kyungsoo squeezes the pillow under her head when Jongin scoots close, and she bites her lip hard when Jongin’s cock finally breaches into her.

“Gosh, I miss you,” Jongin mutters into her neck, nipping on the skin while rutting into her completely.

She gasps for air; one of her hands flies up to grab onto Jongin’s broad shoulder. “J- Jongin- ah- ”

“What’s our agreement, bunny? When we are doing this?” Jongin asks with a cocky grin, peppering kisses down her chest.

Kyungsoo closes her eyes, moaning softly before whispering, “ _Oppa…_ ”

Jongin groans lowly, cock does a twitch in her and Kyungsoo whimpers at the sensation. He backs away before slamming back in, moving faster than before.

“Ah, a- ah! Ah, o- oppa!” Kyungsoo whispers, body trembling in excitement yet the fear of her parents catch them doing this. Jongin chuckles into her ear, before rubbing his palms over her boobs in circular motion, and then playing with her nipples.

Kyungsoo has lost count on how many times she has whispered the word ‘oppa’. Jongin likes it a lot when she calls him that and he always kisses her breathlessly after that. She moans into his mouth, saliva dripping to her neck while she bucks her hips onto his.

“Fuck. You are so good, baby.” Jongin moans, rubbing his hands up and down her sides.

She climaxes when Jongin nips along the line of her right nipple, eyes closing in weariness.

Jongin mutters ‘a bit more’, bucking his hips erratically and after a few more thrusts, he comes and collapse onto her.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo braves herself to lift her arms up, enveloping Jongin into her embrace.

It feels like a dream to be able to embrace Jongin like this.

They always fuck hard and fast. And there’s always no feeling between them.

Well, there is. For Kyungsoo.

But not for Jongin.

 

 

 

He breathes against her ear, then he chuckles softly.

“You are so good, Kyungsoo.” Jongin mutters lowly, pressing his lips against a spot on her neck.

Kyungsoo tightens her arms around him while she tries to steady her breathe.

 

 

 

It’s morning and Kyungsoo finds herself curled under the covers, fully clothed and no Jongin.

The only reminder is his masculine scent all over her bed.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, darling. Move faster, you don’t want to be late. You have morning class today, right?” Her mom nags with her hands on her hips.

Kyungsoo nods, dragging his sore body down the stairs while yawning.

Her morning goes on like that. Nagging mom and silent dad.

She loves them, but sometimes they could be too much for her day.

 

 

 

“Why are you so sleepy? Are you talking late with Sehun again?” Her mom asks while placing the perfectly cooked bacons into the plate in front of her. Kyungsoo hums distractedly, still feeling a bit sleepy and still a bit overwhelmed because this has happened a lot of times.

“I have told you to stop doing that. You should know better by now what’s good and what’s not.”

Oh, how cruel those words are.

Kyungsoo feels those words prickle her chest because what she has been doing behind their back is so dangerous and she has no mind of backing away from it.

“…yes, Mom.”

 

 

 

The day goes on like that. Listening to Baekhyun blabbering about her date with Chanyeol yesterday and taking notes in her classes.

On her way to the restroom, Kyungsoo meets Jongin with a group of his friends.

Their eyes meet.

And Jongin sends her a small smirk before ignoring her again.

Kyungsoo bends her head down as the group walks pass her.

She locks her gaze down onto her sneakers.

And she smiles.

 

 

 

How she hopes everything is real. That Jongin is smiling to her, full of affection and not lust.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin breathes as he throws himself onto his bed. He has just come back from the play with his friends and his body is all sweaty and gross but he could care less.

Yixing wins over him again and fuck, Jongin curses with a smile, because his friend has gotten a lot better in basket by now. He should train harder to be able to beat Yixing next time.

He shrugs his coat away, throwing it down to the floor and sighs; listening to the complete silence in the place he calls _home_.

His parents are great. They are rich, they love him, they spoil him, they give him everything, but Jongin sometimes wonders whether they really love him like that when they barely have time for him.

They wouldn’t know that their son has been screwing girls and currently ruining a certain girl’s future.

But again.

Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind.

 

Speaking about Kyungsoo and suddenly thinking about her face, Jongin groans because, fuck, he wants to taste her again. She is the most innocent one from all Jongin has met.

His fingers wander down to his pants and with a few flicks here and there, he grabs the base of his cock and gives it a squeeze.

How he wishes it’s Kyungsoo’s mouth around it.

Jongin growls because Kyungsoo has never blew him. He should try it soon. Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind.

Right?

Right.

 

Jongin comes with a loud whisper of the girl’s name, cum spurting onto the brown wooden floor.

 

Kyungsoo drives him insane.

She is just a mere boring girl. She talks less and she ignores everyone. She hangs out with that noisy Byun girl and that tall freak Park. She listens to music most of the times and she takes notes on everything the professors have said.

And Jongin knows this not because he is staring at her for the whole time.

No, he is not.

Jongin is just… paying more attention to the smallest detail.

Yeah, right.

Like anybody would believe it.

 

Do Kyungsoo has been haunting his mind for like months.

She has the smoothest skin, the thickest thighs, the softest lips, the sweetest vagina, and the most beautiful eyes.

In Jongin’s mind, she is swimming around with her soft pleas and moans.

Sometimes Jongin wonders what he feels for her.

It’s not a mere lust. Not anymore.

It might be one before, but now along the time they spend together (in any surface they could find to fuck), Jongin begins to pay more attention to her.

Like how soft her voice when she speaks. Or like how she has the tendency to squint her eyes when the professors’ handwriting is too small. Or even how she smiles; all those heart-shaped and half-moon eyes, whenever that Byun girl spills some jokes.

She is like the epitome of innocent, but along with it, she comes with the most powerful venom, dragging Jongin away from his normal life.

He couldn’t remember the last time he spends his time with a girl more than a month.

And with Kyungsoo, it makes them eight months of screwing each other.

Jongin screwing her body; and Kyungsoo screwing his mind.

 

There’s just something; something that Jongin has yet to find out what it is about why he feels weird whenever Do Kyungsoo is around; or whenever Do Kyungsoo stares at him with her wide, innocent eyes.

 

***

 

Jongin sends a quick grin to the girl walking behind him. He comes around the corner and stops Kyungsoo from leaving the campus building, asking whether she has the rest of the day free because he might needs help from her about… some lectures or whatever.

Kyungsoo nods her head and Jongin beams at her.

 

They enter the silent house where Jongin is living. He locks the door and completely drags the curtains close just because he hates it when the light is too blinding. Kyungsoo could feel the thick tension between them and it doesn’t take a genius to understand the real motive of Jongin’s invitation for her.

He guides her up to his room. She manages to glance at the very same portrait on the wall where little Jongin was smiling widely with a trophy in his hands and his parents were standing proudly beside him.

It makes her smile everytime she looks at it whenever she visits this house because Jongin seems so adorable in that.

The door of Jongin’s room is closed behind him and Kyungsoo takes notice of Jongin’s dimmed room, where the curtains are drawn close and the only light coming is from the slight gap between the curtains itself.

“Soo,” Jongin calls, coming up behind her and hugs her close. Kyungsoo closes her eyes as she stops herself from trembling at the sensual call from him.

Jongin’s hands are on her almost immediately, rubbing tenderly along her sides and there are kisses running down from her ear to her neck. She sighs, body goes slack as Jongin is acting so gentle today.

It’s kind of weird, but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind it.

 

Jongin watches from the corner of his eyes how Kyungsoo seems to relax completely in his arms and how she seems to trust him very much. With a small grin playing on his lips, Jongin slips his hands under the blouse Kyungsoo is wearing, lifting it up from her and throwing it somewhere in his messy room.

He can feel her shiver when his hands touch her bare skin, and with a soft kiss against the side of her neck, Jongin drags the zipper of her skirt down and it pools around her ankles.

She is pretty, with her only undergarments covering her most intimate body part.

“Let me try something new to you, baby,” Jongin whispers, pulling onto his loose tie and wrapping it around her eyes, completely blinding her from any sight.

He hears her gasps in surprise and she goes rigid for a while, but when Jongin gently brings her towards his king sized bed, she sits down carefully and slowly going relaxed.

“J- Jongin?” She whispers hesitantly, waiting for his next move.

Jongin bites his own lip because god damn her voice is so sensual. He could waste his time just to hear her voice.

He gets rid of his own clothes, standing nude in no time while keeping his eyes still on the girl still clad in bra and pale-pink panty in his bed. Grabbing the condom from the nightstand and rolling it down onto his cock, Jongin then sits behind her and catches the sight of them on the full-size mirror across the room.

“Soo, relax.” Jongin whispers into her ear as he drags her soft body backwards, pressing his chest against her back close.

“W-What, um, what are you going to do?” She mutters curiously. Jongin smiles and leans over her shoulder to peck her lips.

“Wanna try on something new.”

Jongin slips his arms under her armpits, moving to her chest and groping her mounds through the bra. Kyungsoo gasps loudly, not seeing this coming and she begins to writhe on the bed, slowly getting turned on. He massages her boobs slowly and eases some moans from Kyungsoo. She relaxes completely against him and Jongin smiles at that.

His right hand creeps down her flat belly, dragging his fingertips across the smooth skin and the ministration makes Kyungsoo shivers. Jongin’s hand stops by the elastic band of her panty, before the fingers slowly slip under the fabric. Kyungsoo is breathing so hard by now, chest heaving up and down and she grabs Jongin’s thighs on each side of her, gripping onto them as if her life depends on them.

“Ah,” she whimpers when Jongin’s index finger traces her down there, before starting to rub her slowly. Kyungsoo arches her back, completely unable to do anything with the way Jongin easily controls her body and her reaction and also with the state of her unable to see anything.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo mutters breathlessly, feeling the tip of his finger touches her clit. She moans, clearly wrecked and all Jongin could do is to stare at their reflection on the mirror and admiring just how the picture looks so… weirdly beautiful.

It’s so sickeningly beautiful and Jongin doesn’t know what to do.

He watches as Kyungsoo fidgets around, with her arms grabbing onto him dearly. Jongin takes a sharp intake of breathe before tracing his lips along the line of her neck, peppering kisses once in a while.

She is so beautiful and innocent and Jongin feels so bad for using her like this.

But it’s what his heart wants ad he desires Kyungsoo. To touch her, to hold her, to please her, to hear her say his name, and to see her like this. Only him.

 

“Oppa,” Kyungsoo blurts suddenly and she yelps when Jongin’s cock hardens against her lower back.

Jongin grunts against her ear, before he is unclasping her bra and throwing it away and then grabs the hem of her panty and pulling it down her ankles. Kyungsoo gasps through her breathes, feeling his hands all over her body, leaving trails of burning touches across her skin.

She is so small, so tiny in his arms. She is so cute and so breakable. It’s so easy to just ruin her completely and to wreck her fully.

Jongin wants nothing of that.

He gently pushes her onto her hands and knees, ignoring the confusion whimper from her before he is grabbing her by her hips and slowly guiding her back down to sink onto his fully erected cock.

Kyungsoo wails at the sudden penetration and she goes rigid.

“I’m sorry.” Jongin whispers, pecking her cheek softly. She gasps, nodding afterwards while her nails are digging into his legs.

 

Jongin bites his own lip; because he is liking this too much. He is liking the feeling way too much and this can’t be happening.

He bucks his hips up, eliciting a surprised squeak from Kyungsoo and it makes him chuckles. She is just too adorable.

“Ah, ah, Jongin –” She whispers.

Jongin unties the blindfold from her eyes and throws it somewhere. Kyungsoo is trying to focus her vision back before she stills when she catches them going on it in front of a mirror. The blush on her entire body is so precious and Jongin smiles.

He leans forward, pressing his chest against her back and perching his chin on her shoulder.

 

“Look at us, Soo.” He whispers.

She bites her lip and Jongin laughs softly. She is really, really precious.

He runs his palms over her sides before dragging them up to cup her breasts. She yelps softly.

“We are so beautiful, Kyungsoo.” He says to her, moving to kiss the pulse point on her neck and she squirms in embarrassment.

 

Beautiful.

Beautiful.

Beautiful.

She is so beautiful.

They are so fucking beautiful.

 

Why are not them an item yet?

 

…right.

Because Jongin is a fucking coward. And he is forever in denial.

 

Kyungsoo moans softly as Jongin shifts his hips and does a sharp jab into her. He smiles because she is so fucking cute yet arousing at the same time and he gives her a reward by flicking his fingers on her nipples.

“Jongin…” She whispers, locking her stare into his eyes through the reflection. Jongin hums and kisses her shoulder, continuing on moving slowly into her.

“Move with me, baby.” He mutters against her skin.

 

They move in the slowest pace they have ever done, accompanied with her soft panting and the sound of wet kisses Jongin peppers on her skin.

For all the time, they have never taken their eyes away from their reflection. It feels like they have the same mind; like they want to carve the picture of the two of them into the deepest part of their brain and that they are not just fucking senselessly.

As if they were making love.

 

Kyungsoo arches her back when Jongin’s cock grazes her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her entire body. She trembles under his touch, whimpering his name over and over again. Jongin grips onto her hips to give her more, and he wants to kiss her.

He wants to kiss her so badly.

His hand flies up to the back of her neck, gently urging her to turn her head aside so that he can kiss her.

Their lips meet in the middle of Kyungsoo’s soft plea of _‘please’_.

Their movement goes frantic after that, trying to find the release they are searching for and when she stills at her orgasm, Jongin jerks her body up and he shoots his come into the condom.

 

It’s complete still after that.

The both of them are breathing heavily, trying to regain their composure back.

Jongin stares at her closed eyes, gently lifting her up to pull his cock out and he smiles at her whine.

Lying her down on her side, Jongin faces her and stares at her sweaty face. Her black hair is plastered all over her temple and he wipes her sweat away, pushing her hair behind her ear. She is looking up at him with her round eyes, questioning his gentle act yet no one dares to break the comfortable silence.

He leans over to kiss her plump lips softly, as if to apologize for his mistake of using her and that he is not that cruel as she thinks. Kyungsoo sighs into his mouth, moving her lips against Jongin’s tenderly, and it’s like that have all the time in the world.

Jongin smiles and Kyungsoo hides her red cheeks by ducking her head down. He laughs at her adorable act before pulling her close to hug her against his chest; while his lips press a gentle kiss on her head.

 

It’s sickeningly beautiful.

 

***

 

Jongin never thinks there will be something in this world that will make him feels sick, feels like a trash, feels like getting swallowed in complete anger.

He has everything.

He has the face, he has the money, he has the complete family consists of mother and father, he has his free life, and he has girls to pleasure him.

But Kyungsoo—

 

—she comes into his life, unannounced and completely turning his life upside down.

 

He wants her.

Not only for physical contact in sex, but for more.

For showing his affection, for showing his true side, for showing everything he’s got in him which he has never showed to anyone else.

It’s stupid; for being in denial.

 

Because his heart churns in the worst possible way when there’s a man landing a kiss on Kyungsoo’s head right in front of his eyes.

And this time—

 

—Kyungsoo is not looking at him; her gaze is not locked on him and she is not focusing on him like she usually does…

…but on the other man.

 

She smiles at the other; and it’s sickeningly beautiful.

But Jongin feels sickeningly sick.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo groans under her breathe because someone has the nerve to open the curtain and let the light blinds her eyes.

“Rise and shine, Princess!” Baekhyun’s piercing voice echoes and Kyungsoo grabs her pillow to cover her ears. She hears her friend huffs before the bed dips down and Baekhyun is soon joining her in her bed.

“Soo, wake up, seriously.”

“Don’t wanna,” she mutters sleepily. Baekhyun rolls her eyes before dipping her fingers into Kyungsoo’s sides and tickles her awake.

After a quite round of tickling, Kyungsoo slumps down breathlessly, wide awake this time. She holds a hand over her chest, mentally cursing her friend. Baekhyun grins at her and fondles her monster boobs, eliciting a squeak from Kyungsoo.

“Good morning, baby.”

“Baek, get your pervert hands off me!” Kyungsoo pushes her hands away and huffs.

“You wouldn’t wake up if I didn’t do that!” Baekhyun pouts, her eyes turning that entire sad puppy. Kyungsoo reaches over to pinch her nose and grumbles.

“Come on, wake up! I have a surprise for you!” Baekhyun shakes her bed childishly, and she grins when she gets a response from Kyungsoo.

“Surprise?”

“Yes! So, you better go refresh yourself and dress before we are late, you lazy girl!”

“I’m not lazy!” Kyungsoo says, getting up from her bed and heads towards the bathroom.

What kind of surprise would Baekhyun give her?

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo gasps in surprise and excitement. Why?

Because his Prince Sehunnie is standing there right in front of her!

“Sehun!” She calls to the boy waiting for her with a grin on his lips. Kyungsoo launches onto him and hugs him, because damn, she misses her friend so much!

“Princess!” Sehun greets him with a happy laugh, lifting her by her waist and turning them over in a circle. Kyungsoo giggles by his ear and tells him to put her down because she feels dizzy.

“Are you coming back and staying now?” Kyungsoo demands, shaking his arm back and forth.

“Yes.” Sehun whispers, pressing a kiss against her head. Kyungsoo’s smile is so contagious that he can’t help but smiles as well.

“I’m so happy! Come on, I have to show you your classes and act as your guide! Give me your schedule!”

Baekhyun comes closer, grinning amusedly. “You should have seen her waking up in the morning, Sehun. She is cranky.”

Kyungsoo glares half-heartedly at her friend. “Shut up. Go find my cousin.”

“You wish Chanyeol was your cousin!” Baekhyun exclaims. Kyungsoo sticks her tongue out, “Whatever. He is my cousin.”

“Just because you want an older brother doesn’t make him your cousin. I won’t let him be your cousin! No way!”

“Go away!” Kyungsoo ignores her completely while dragging Sehun with her.

She fails to see the glare from another person.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s mind is filled with Sehun and Sehun only. She misses her first best friend so much. Sehun is her first friend in the kindergarten, always being the most honest person ever, and always there for her.

A week after Sehun’s arrival from finishing whatever business lesson he has before, it’s safe to say that she is glad that Sehun is with her.

Baekhyun has bailed her up to go to God knows where with that giant cousin of hers (she still thinks Chanyeol is her cousin) and maybe they are fucking like rabbits somewhere. Eww, no, just no.

Kyungsoo drags Sehun everywhere she is going. She pulls him into the library for the papers she has to do, take him to the newly opened milkshake house just across the college, and also to go watch that Star Wars movie in the theater.

Sehun has become the center of her universe, for now.

Kyungsoo doesn’t forget Jongin.

No.

How could she?

Jongin is always flying around in her mind, from his playful smirk, his sincere smile, his soft laugh, his bedroom voice, his touches, his kisses…

Kyungsoo shudders; because she misses Jongin.

He hasn’t contacted her in a week. Maybe he is busy with things?

Oh well, as if Kyungsoo was not busy babying Sehun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay, so you are ignoring me again.” Sehun whispers into her ear, because they are currently in the library. Kyungsoo jolts up in surprise; Sehun has that deep voice that sometimes surprises her.

“Stop doing that,” she nudges his ribs, ignoring the choked groan from him.

“Sorry.”

“What are you saying?” She asks him, packing her things because she has not done anything in an hour so why not go home and rest a bit?

“I’m saying that I have to go to do an assignment with my classmates. Is it okay that I go first?” Sehun asks, ruffling her hair. Kyungsoo huffs, pushing his hand away.

“Yeah, sure. I’m going home anyway. I’m sleepy.”

“Do you want to take you home first?”

“Nah, easy. I’m a tough girl!” She lifts her arm up, showing her barely there muscles.

Sehun snorts, muttering an amused ‘sure, sure, you do’. Kyungsoo pinches his waist and walks out from the library, greeting the elderly woman with a good day. Sehun trails behind her.

“So, I’ will be going first.” Sehun says, patting her head gently. Kyungsoo nods and smiles, waving bye to him.

Once she sees Sehun walks around the corner of the hallway, she makes her way around and walks alone. She guesses she will sleep for a while and then call Baekhyun to disturb her time with that giant male, and then maybe help her mom with the dinner, and, oh, maybe she could—

 

 

 

 

“Hmph!” Kyungsoo yelps when someone rushed over to her, covering her mouth and pushing her into the washroom.

It takes her a few seconds before she realizes that it’s Jongin who is standing in front of her, wearing an unreadable look in his eyes.

“J-Jongin?” She stutters in surprise because, well, she is not expecting him.

“I miss you, Soo,” Jongin comes into her breathing space, trapping her against the wall after locking the door.

 

 

 

Everything happens too fast. Jongin comes and ‘kidnaps’ her into a locked washroom, he kisses her roughly and she likes it, and then Jongin forces roll her blouse up and nips along her tits.

Kyungsoo lets out a breathy moan; she definitely misses Jongin’s touches, too.

Jongin’s knee goes in between her legs, rubbing her through her panty and Kyungsoo feels herself becoming wet. Her blouse falls onto the floor together with her bag, and she finds Jongin pushing her bra up forcefully to reveal her breasts, before sucking onto them like a baby to a mother.

“Aah,” she moans, gripping tight onto the leather jacket he is wearing.

She hears Jongin fumbles with his belt, hearing it clinks down to the marble floor and the sound of zipper being pulled down. There are hands under the back of her thighs, lifting her up after her panty pools around onto the cold floor.

Jongin enters her in one swift thrust, with his heavy breathing hitting her boobs. Kyungsoo whimpers, a week seems too long to adjust to Jongin’s size because she feels greatly in pain. He doesn’t even wait because he is moving back and forth, groaning once in a while.

It hurts but Kyungsoo likes it. She wonders if maybe she was a masochist.

She likes the feeling of Jongin’s fat cock ripping her insides, thrusting magically fast and good into her, like he belongs there.

Jongin is muttering things over ‘like it, bunny’ and so on into her ear, but Kyungsoo’s mind is too clouded to even respond. She throws her head back, hitting the wall but she could care less. She has a huge cock fucking her open in the middle of the washroom.

His mouth is over hers in the next second and Kyungsoo moans in between their tongue battle. Jongin seems to enjoy thrusting into her, because his pace changes even faster and he leaves Kyungsoo wondering on how he could do that.

She lets out a long moan, following by a whimper when Jongin’s cock grazes over her g-spot. It feels so good. She digs her nails onto his shoulder, while tightening her legs around his waist. Jongin is so good, damn it.

He moves closer to her, nipping onto her neck and Kyungsoo hugs him close.

“Jongin,” she calls softly, jolting up when her orgasm hits her harshly. He groans whe he feels her tightens around his cock, muttering profanities before he comes with a sigh.

He sits down onto the floor, keeping her on his lap while Kyungsoo is still panting against the side of his neck.

 

 

 

 

“Soo,” Jongin calls her name and by the tone of it, Kyungsoo simply knows that they are far from finished.

She plants her feet onto the floor, doing something she could only imagine to do: she grinds onto his semi-hard cock.

The response from Jongin is positive and Kyungsoo places her hands on his shoulder, rubbing their sexes in circular motion. Jongin is left breathing hard; he clearly enjoys this.

He opens his eyes, staring greedily at the way she is moving on top of him and he must admits this is far from what he thinks she would do.

Grabbing her face with his hands, Jongin stares into her eyes. Their pupils are blown with lust and something else, as if they were longing for this closeness. He kisses her, nipping onto her bottom lip as he thrust upwards, swallowing her surprised moan.

He doesn’t even realize how he reaches his second orgasm for that day because all he could remember is the way Kyungsoo moves shyly, riding his cock and taking it up into her like a good girl.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wears back her bra and clothes, combing her messy hair with her still-shaking fingers. She stands in front of the mirror, blatantly ignoring the way Jongin is staring at her from where he is leaning against the wall.

Her core is still throbbing, oh God, Jongin’s cock swells bigger today than any other day. Maybe because they haven’t had each other for a week and she forgets his size?

Jongin walks to her, wrapping her in his arms and kisses the top of her head.

Kyungsoo shudders.

 

 

 

“I miss you so much. We should hang out tomorrow,” he whispers into her ear, staring into her eyes through the mirror. Kyungsoo shyly nods her head, making a mental note to empty her schedule tomorrow, because seriously she misses Jongin badly, too.

“And who’s that boy?” Jongin asks her. Kyungsoo turns around in his arms. “Boy?”

“The one you are hanging around with for these days.”

“Oh. His name is Sehun and he is my bestfriend.” Kyungsoo beams at the mention of his Prince. They have the tendency to call each other Prince and Princess ever since their class drama in elementary school.

“I don’t like seeing you hanging around with him.” Jongin says under his breath.

Is that a pouting Jongin she is seeing?

“Why?”

“I just… don’t like it.” He mutters, playing with her hair. Kyungsoo unconsciously leans into his touch.

“Anyway,” Jongin speaks again, “let’s hang out tomorrow. I bought a new movie and the home theater in my room is rarely used.”

Kyungsoo stifles a smile. “Okay.”

Jongin kisses her lips softly for a long time, savoring her sweetness. Kyungsoo closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his waist, angling her head aside to deepen the liplock.

 

 

There are a few messages from _Baekkie_ and an incoming call from _Prince Sehun_. Kyungsoo doesn’t know that.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo stops on her walk when Sehun comes around her, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

“Where were you yesterday?”

“Me?” She questions back, tilting her head aside.

“Yes, you.” Sehun pinches her nose gently and Kyungsoo whines, swatting his hand away.

“I… went back home after you went to do your assignments.” She keeps on a straight face because honestly, she couldn’t be saying that she had two rounds of quick sex with one of the most popular males in the college inside of the washroom.

“You didn’t even answer my call.”

“I fell asleep, sorry.” Kyungsoo sends him a small smile. Sehun shrugs and pulls her closer; they are walking towards their classes. They chat lightly over some things and Kyungsoo shudders because she feels a burning stare from the other side of the hallway.

It’s Jongin and he is glaring at them. No, more likely, at the arm around her shoulder.

Kyungsoo immediately shrugs Sehun’s arm away and she blinks innocently at the questioning look Sehun is giving her.

“Come on, we are going to be late,” she mutters, before skipping towards the class where she will be having together with Jongin.

Sehun stares questioningly and shrugs it away, before waving to Kyungsoo and entering his own class just across hers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo locks her eyes onto the desk as Jongin walks past her; his fingers drag over her arm softly.

She almost forgets telling Baekhyun and Sehun about her plan with Jongin, and with that in mind, she swifts her phone out and texts his Prince about going back home alone. Baekhyun settles besides her, planting a quick peck on her cheek and Kyungsoo scoffs.

The lesson starts and Kyungsoo couldn’t wait for it to end because she is impatient about the plan with Jongin.

Her phone vibrates. A message from _KJ: I’ll be waiting at the back gate. See you._

Kyungsoo bites her lip in excitement; it’s like she is doing something forbidden and she could feel the thrill.

An hour and half pass just like that, hearing onto the lecture and Baekhyun gossiping over her ear. Jongin walks out right after the professor, sending a secret glance at her.

She bids goodbye almost immediately to Baekhyun and runs away before she could question her.

The back gate is rarely used because people usually walk through the front gate. The back gate is out of people’s reach and to think that Jongin waits for her there, she shudders in excitement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin grabs her by her arm right when she arrives and he gives her a quick kiss on her lips. She doesn’t even have time to react and Jongin has already pulled her away from the college ground, heading straight to his house.

“Are you hungry?” Jongin asks her along the walk. Kyungsoo hums softly. “Let’s just fix some noodles or what in my place. I have enough stock.” He jokes.

Kyungsoo smiles and hums again.

The door of Jongin’s house closes behind them and Kyungsoo follows Jongin straight to the kitchen. They boil some water for the noodles and soon they are eating without saying anything, appreciating the silence.

It’s like… the first time they don’t shed any clothes when they are together. And it’s quite new.

Jongin leads her to his room and they settle down on his bed. She traces her fingers over the covers while waiting for Jongin to load the movie.

“I heard it’s good,” Jongin comments when he joins her in his bed, sitting very close to her.

Kyungsoo nods to his words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s weird. Jongin is acting normal, as if they were friends.

They hang out, eat together, watch movie together, chatting normally. Kyungsoo doesn’t say she dislikes it but it’s still foreign to her, because, come on, everytime they could spend time together, they are screwing each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Soo,” Jongin calls, a hand over the back of her neck and a kiss over her cheek. She looks up, finding Jongin staring at her with eyes full of something she couldn’t understand. He leans to kiss her and Kyungsoo closes her eyes, immediately replying onto it.

Their lips glide slowly, appreciating the time they have right now without having to hide from people. Jongin traces his tongue along the line of her upper lip before sticking it into her mouth. She moans softly, unable to resist the urge to get closer to Jongin.

It’s slow; Jongin drags his mouth over her jaw, pecking it slightly before moving down to her long neck and giving each mole a better attention. She leans back, not realizing that she is lying on his bed.

Jongin has the need to touch her skin so he peels her sleeveless shirt away. Kyungsoo praises herself for choosing to wear a skirt for a better access and soon, she is left with her only undergarments.

He takes his own top before moving to kiss the crease between her breasts. Kyungsoo moans softly, spreading her legs to accommodate a space for him.

It’s an unspoken request but Kyungsoo finds herself arching her back when Jongin reaches to unclasp her bra. Her tits bounce into his sight and Jongin quickly laps his tongue over them.

Kyungsoo shudders. Jongin is acting so differently today. He is so gentle. It’s like he is giving every inch of her with affection. His kisses are slow and sensual, his touches drag slowly, his bites are playful.

He trails his tongue down, reaching to her panty and he smiles when he hears her breathe hitches. He pulls it down, letting the fabric falls onto the carpeted floor and Kyungsoo is panting in his bed.

Jongin couldn’t get enough of the sight.

He scoots to her, sticking his tongue to tease her clit. Her reaction does things to his cock. Kyungsoo is whispering his name repeatedly as he begins licking her and he enjoys the way her body shudders and completely under his control at time like this.

He sticks his fingers in, watching her gasps in pleasure. He is so happy to be able to see her like this. Only him. He is sure that boy hasn’t seen her like this, and he wouldn’t let him have the chance.

She is moving slightly on his fingers, tits bouncing softly. Jongin grits his teeth to hold back.

Kyungsoo comes with a gasp, tears blinding her eyes before she slumps down against the bed.

Jongin smiles and he lets her catches her breath while he unbuckles his own pants and makes himself naked, only to jerk off to the sight of her spread nude in his bed.

She glances at him and she wants to do something new.

Getting up, she stops his hands and Jongin opens his eyes. She kneels in between his legs, shockingly grabs his erection and sticks her tongue out.

Jongin grunts loudly. She is so full of surprises.

She opens her mouth, pushing the erection deeper and Jongin grips onto the sheets for restrain. She is blowing him; how could he hold back?

He touches her hair, pushing it behind her ear and watches her moving her mouth up and down his penis. It’s so hot, fuck.

Her movement is sloppy, her teeth graze over him once in a while and Jongin knows it’s her first time but she is amazing. She has the skill.

He comes into her mouth with a long moan. Kyungsoo swallows with a soft cough, and she looks up at him with her big eyes as if asking ‘did I do good’ to him.

Jongin couldn’t hold back as he reaches for a condom from the bedside drawer and fucks her senselessly in his bed, watching her squirming in delight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo ends up helping him with his assignment as they sit side by side on the carpeted floor, movie long forgotten, and papers sprawled over the table.

Jongin couldn’t thank her enough for the quick sex and now her help in doing his work.

She is so beautiful.

With her collarbone littered with his soft bites and the way she tied her black hair into a messy ponytail, he couldn’t stop staring at her. And he steals a kiss from her lips.

Kyungsoo stops explaining things to Jongin when he kisses her and she looks up at him questioningly, only to find Jongin staring at her with adoration in his eyes. Her face burns from embarrassment and she fiddles with her pencil. Jongin laughs.

They finish some of their assignments, surprisingly, in between the kisses and gropes. Kyungsoo pants against his shoulder as Jongin is trailing kisses down her neck, not to leave marks but only to seek intimacy.

She has to stop him because they need to finish the rest of their work and Jongin is mumbling things of ‘no fun’. Kyungsoo ignores him even though she wants nothing other than kissing the life out of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They barely hear the front door closes and both of them jolt in surprise, stopping their writing on their papers, when the door of Jongin’s room is knocked.

“Jongin?”

“Mom. What are you doing here?” He doesn’t know how his mother would be home at time like this, considering that his parents are working 24/7.

“I’m sorry for the disturbance but I see you have a guest over. What’s your name, dear?” She asks Kyungsoo with a motherly smile.

“I-I’m Kyungsoo, ma’am.”

“Kyungsoo, would you like to have dinner with us tonight? It’s nice to see Jongin’s girlfriend.”

She gaps at the way she calls her and before she could say anything, Jongin has told his mom that yes, she would join us in dinner and could you please leave us because we need to finish this.

His mom smiles amusedly and nods, closing the door softly.

“Sorry. She could be very curious and I just have to kick her out.” Jongin mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. Kyungsoo blinks and she could only nod.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The dinner with Jongin and his mother goes smoothly. She asks various things about Kyungsoo and she answers as polite as she could do. His mother is a beautiful woman with great sense of fashion and motherly words.

She hugs her close and says that it’s nice to meet her and she would like to do this again when she is not so busy. Kyungsoo grants her with a promise of lunch with her in the future just to make the woman happy.

Jongin takes her home and they walk in silence.

“I’m truly sorry if my mom had said something to offend you.” He apologizes and Kyungsoo shakes her head.

“No, she is a nice woman. You are so lucky,” she jokes.

It’s light. They have a light conversation where they could joke around and laugh.

It’s a nice change.

Jongin bids her goodbye a few houses away from hers, kissing her lips for a long time just to make sure she dreams of it tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Where were you?” Her mom demands right when she steps into the house.

“I’ve told you I was at my friend’s house to finish assignments and had dinner together.” Kyungsoo mutters tiredly because she is so demanding and let’s just hopes her father won’t start, too.

His father ignores her appearance, luckily, but it’s clear that he is mad at her. Kyungsoo sighs as she walks into her room and locks the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Today is one of the best days she has ever had.

She gets to spend time with Jongin, meet his mom, and even being called as his girlfriend.

It’s surprising and Kyungsoo likes it a lot. She would like to do this again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her phone pings from a new message and it’s from Jongin.

_Good night._

 

 

 

She smiles shyly and giggles against the cover.

Yes, Kyungsoo will have a very good night.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

It becomes a small habit that the both of them couldn’t stop. Sneaking into the empty washroom located at the third floor where people don’t really enter. Stealing a few kisses and maybe a bit more.

Kyungsoo glances around as she skips towards the said washroom that has become the witness of every naughty thing they have done.

Jongin texts her that he is waiting there and that she should hurry because he is impatient, along with a wink emoticon at the end of it.

She knocks onto the door four times, following the code they have talked about before. Jongin unlocks the door and quickly pulls her inside, before locking it back.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo greets, smiling up at him.

Jongin grins, pushing the stray hair onto the back of her ear before leaning down to peck her lips.

“Hi.”

They laugh softly because everytime they do this, it’s like a test of their adrenaline and they feel excitement filling every pore in their body.

Jongin kisses her laughing lips to silence her and Kyungsoo replies the kiss back almost immediately. It takes no time for her to open her mouth as an unspoken invitation before Jongin’s tongue makes its way inside.

She hums softly, tangling her fingers in between his hair. Kyungsoo notices that she has been very brave lately, touching Jongin here and there and she realizes that every little touch she does spurs Jongin to no end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin grunts against her mouth, pushing her towards the wall and she bumps her head slightly yet she ignores the dull pain.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispers, holding onto her waist and diving for a deeper kiss.

She starts to like wearing skirt by now because of the easy access of whenever they feel like doing it. Wearing skinny jeans is a big no, they have no time to peel the second-layer of skin of her legs and Jongin is an impatient man.

“Shit,” he grunts, pushing her blouse up her neck and watching her face contorted in pleasure as he grabs her huge boobs and massages them.

Jongin chuckles at her small whimpers, before unclasping the bra and immediately sucking onto her nipple. He could feel her nails claw at his clothed shoulder and it makes him wants to do more to her.

Kyungsoo is so beautiful and Jongin couldn’t stop touching her. She is just so perfect, and she is all his to see in this state. He pecks her gasping mouth, telling her to hold onto him and she nods her head, smiling ever so shyly. Jongin chuckles, dragging his zipper down and grabbing the condom from his pocket.

Let’s just say they are drowning in pleasure for the next one hour.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun has known Kyungsoo ever since they were little. It all starts when he came into the kindergarten a bit late that day and his mother also forgot to put his lunch into his bag. Sehun cried in hunger.

Someone tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around, sniffling his snot before he finally realized there was a girl in front of him.

“Why are you crying?” She asked him, head tilted aside and braided black hair swung at the movement.

Sehun gulped down the bile in his throat before speaking, “I’m hungry. Mama forgot my lunch.”

The girl made a surprised face before she glanced here and there, as if she was thinking hard. She squeaked with a smile before grabbing him by his wrist and dragged her towards the tree beside the bench. The other kids were either playing the swings or drawing in the class.

“Here,” she pushed her lunch box towards him.

“Why?” Sehun asked, sniffling softly and his tears had stopped rolling by now.

“We can share!” She grinned widely at him.

Sehun sent her a stare as if asking ‘are you sure’ and when she nodded at him, Sehun reached for the kimbab and bit it down slowly.

“What’s your name?” She nudged his arm, munching onto her own kimbab.

“Sehun.”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Can we be friends, Kyungsoo?” Sehun asked her sincerely because he hadn’t had any friend until now and it was already the second week of school.

“Of course!” She laughed, side tooth missing and Sehun giggled at the sight because she was so cute.

And that was how Sehun found himself staring at his friend more often.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has begun to enter his mind in random times. Sehun finds himself unable to shake the thought of his best friend out of his mind.

It’s always Kyungsoo here and Kyungsoo there.

It’s safe to say that Kyungsoo is his first love and Sehun wants nothing but to make her his Princess for real.

But Kyungsoo is slow; too innocent and too oblivious.

Which best friend would hug her when she feels cramps from her period and help her buy the pad in the market?

Which best friend would ditch a class just to get her homework left accidentally in his room?

No one. Except Oh Sehun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun couldn’t say how many times he has been jerking off to the image of his best friend. Oh come on, he is a healthy young man with sexual needs and you can’t blame him entirely, because Kyungsoo’s breasts are huge (for fuck’s sake) and she has the habit of hugging him tight and sometimes would squish his face on her chest.

It’s not Sehun’s fault, but Kyungsoo’s for being so adorable and kind and attractive and sexy.

Sehun has tried dating a few other girls but none has succeeded. Kyungsoo is the only thing remaining in his mind.

She has asked him a few times and Sehun starts to answer her question flatly.

_“Why don’t you have a girlfriend, Sehunnie? You are handsome!”_

_“I wonder, too.”_

Couldn’t she get it through her thick head that the one he wants is her?

Or maybe Sehun hasn’t shown any obvious way towards her? Well, that’s what he thinks. Maybe he is not obvious enough, not subtle enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They grow up together, with Baekhyun joining their little group on the third grade of middle school as a new student. They click almost immediately.

Chanyeol also joins their little group once in a while starting in the first grade of high school and Sehun envies him because Chanyeol ends up courting Baekhyun in less than a month. He is one brave man, two thumbs up for him.

But Sehun?

He is being a coward.

After years of pining after an innocent girl, he feels like he is being friend-zoned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the second grade of high school, Sehun transfers into the business school in Japan and let’s just say Kyungsoo is crying at the news.

_“Don’t go, Sehunnie! How should I live without you?”_

Yeah, he wonders, too. How should he live without Kyungsoo? Without her smile and laughter and her cute grins for the whole two years?

_“I’ll be back before you know it, Princess.”_ Sehun has said to her, leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead, but she is still crying to even realize that subtle act of affection.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They talk almost everyday, if not for everyday then maybe three times a week, on the phone. Kyungsoo mutters how much she misses him and it seriously drives him crazy because he is missing her a lot like he is losing his mind.

Baekhyun would text him once in a while and they text around before suddenly Chanyeol’s text would come into his phone, containing: _Stop texting my girlfriend, you prick!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

And finally, he could come back.

Enrolling into the same university as his friends, Sehun asks for the help from Baekhyun to make a surprise for Kyungsoo. He easily waits at the front gate and when Kyungsoo sees him, the happiness in her eyes is something Sehun wants to keep. She jumps onto him, hugging him so tight and Sehun immediately forgets that they are in a public place.

And she forgets the condition of her huge breasts again.

They hang out for a week before suddenly; he could see the change of habit coming from Kyungsoo. He doesn’t really realize it at first but then he finds out that Kyungsoo always disappears at the small break between classes. Every single day.

He thinks of following her but doesn’t it make him a stalker for real?

It’s Kyungsoo’s privacy, he couldn’t just do that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But his curiosity gets the best of him. He finds himself unable to sleep at nights, thinking what Kyungsoo is doing in between the breaks.

So on the next day, when Baekhyun is too busy sucking face with Chanyeol, Sehun keeps his eyes locked onto Kyungsoo and slowly watches her getting up from her seat.

She flies in between the crowd, slipping here and there and Sehun quickly stands up to follow her.

They come to the third floor and Sehun has to keep his distance, because Kyungsoo keeps looking back as if she was doing something forbidden.

She turns around the corner and all and Sehun almost runs after her, but when he skips, he bumps onto someone else and helps them picking their books. Apologizing repeatedly, Sehun stops in his track as he loses her trace.

So he fails.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next few days, Kyungsoo is still doing the same and Sehun wants nothing other than asks her directly. But of course he can’t do that.

So instead, Sehun wants to follow her once again. Maybe he would get his answer today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo rushes towards the same floor again, Sehun notes, and he sees her enters one washroom and Sehun almost rolls his eyes at his idiocy.

So Kyungsoo is just going to the washroom? Why would she being so discreet about it?

Wait.

She could be going to the washroom in the first or the second floor. Why would she go this far just to take a piss? Right?

Sehun blinks in confusion as he turns on his heels and begins walking back towards the way he comes. Walking slowly, Sehun tries to find a reason or two as to Kyungsoo’s strange way of thinking.

He doesn’t realize it but another five minutes pass and Sehun doesn’t really pay attention to the male walking past him with a wide smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun decides to try again and if this goes on too long, he will come to Kyungsoo and ask her about it.

He watches Kyungsoo enters the said washroom on the other day, and he waits for like, twenty, thirty minutes? What is she doing in there? Why would she take so long?

He stands behind the wall, perfectly hidden from anyone but just clearly perfect for him to see everything.

After like forty five minutes or more, Sehun hears the sound of the washroom door clicks open and comes out a male with a satisfied smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun freezes.

As far as he remembers, no one enters the washroom beside Kyungsoo.

And is it possible for male washroom and female washroom to be mixed together?

Or is there any other reason?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Another five minutes pass as Sehun dwells in shock before the washroom door is opened again and comes out Kyungsoo with swollen lips and slightly disheveled hair. Her clothes look like they are being put on in rush and –

 

 

 

 

 

It can’t be…

Right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo hums into Jongin’s mouth as soon as he has locked the door. She has lost count on how many times they have done this but she can’t stop feeling excited that Jongin is sneaking around just to have a private time with her. It makes her feels giddy.

“Soo, we only have ten minutes today,” Jongin whispers, licking her bottom lip before pecking her mouth again.

“What do you, ngh, want to do?” Kyungsoo asks him, clutching onto his arm.

Jongin grins against her jaw.

“Just let me touch you for today.”

Kyungsoo lets out a confused sound before gasping softly when Jongin slips his hand under her skirt and palms her damp panty.

Her ragged breathing hits his face before she mewls in surprise when Jongin has his hand down into her panty.

“A-Ah, ah, Jongin –”

His fingers trace over her damp folds as he watches her face contorted in pleasure, moreover when he runs his fingers over her clit.

Kyungsoo moans, grabbing his arm while panting harshly. She whines, feeling Jongin’s tongue traces her neck. Those long fingers stick inside her and she gasps, eyes teary and moans needy.

“Jongin, oh, o-oh, n-not too fast,” she whispers, feeling Jongin thrusting his fingers in and out of her in an increasing pace.

She hears him chuckles yet he ignores her, keeping his pace quick and she is a writhing mess against the wall. Seeing her like this makes Jongin wants to do other thing to her.

Pulling his hand away, he gets onto his knees and drags the panty down to her ankles. Kyungsoo stares questioningly at him, only to grip onto his shoulder when he begins to eat her out.

“Jongin! Nnnhh, ah! N-No d-don’t – ahnng!”

He holds tightly onto her thighs, sucking onto her swollen clit and lapping his tongue over her folds. Her legs are quivering from the intense pleasure and when she comes with a high-pitched whimper, Jongin gladly licks over her juice without leaving any.

She pants in between her whimpers and Jongin likes this image the most; when she looks so vulnerable all because of his touches. He pulls her panty up and wipes his mouth with his sleeve, before kissing her mouth again, softly this time.

“I’ll see you soon, bunny. I have to go now.” He whispers, hugging her to his chest and feels her nods her head.

After pecking her lips a few more times, Jongin walks out of the washroom, feeling giddy and happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t realize someone is glaring at him; fists curled in anger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin walks out of his lecture, yawning widely while thinking about whatever it is in his freezer for him to eat. He is hungry and he wants nothing but to sleep in his bed or maybe he could meet Kyungsoo and have a quick lunch with her? Oh that sounds good –

There’s a tap on his shoulder and Jongin spins around with a questioning gaze, only to turn into a scowl when he finds out who it is.

 

 

 

 

“Can we talk, Kim?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tapping his foot on the ground impatiently after they have moved into a more secluded corner, Jongin waits for Oh fucking Sehun to speak. It’s so weird; they don’t know each other and Jongin only knows that he went to the same high school with him and that he is Kyungsoo’s friend.

Ha, he is being friend zoned!

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you want? I don’t have time.”

Oh Sehun glares at him with sharp eyes before stepping closer to him.

“What the fuck are you trying to do?” He spits, grabbing the front of Jongin’s shirt and shakes him impatiently.

Jongin sends him an unamused glare.

“And what the fuck are you talking about? Get your hand off of me!”

“I’m asking you what the fuck are you doing to Kyungsoo?!” Oh Sehun demands an answer.

Jongin blinks.

He knows.

Oh Sehun knows.

“Why the fuck do you care?”

“She is my best friend, you fucker!” Sehun shouts into his face. Jongin groans at him, giving him a cocky smirk.

“You are friend-zoned, eh? So sad.” He says.

Sehun doesn’t like the stare he is giving him and he ends up throwing a punch over his jaw. Jongin topples over the ground and grunts, glaring at him.

“What about you? Are you even her boyfriend? No!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin stills at the mention of it.

Right. He is not her boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“No answer, Kim?” Sehun towers over him, grabbing onto his collar.

“Fuck you.” Jongin spits, shoving him away.

“Do you even like her? You are using her! I’m not going to forgive you!”

“Why do you care? It’s not like she likes you, fucker!” Jongin shouts back.

“I love her! I won’t let you do bad things to her! Stay away from her, Kim, or I’m going to kill you!” Sehun hisses in front of his face, pushing him away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He loves her.

Oh Sehun loves her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then, Jongin? What do you feel for her?

You like her?

You love her?

You just love her body?

You just love the sex?

 

 

 

 

 

 

No, no, no, no.

I don’t like her.

I don’t love her!

I’m only in just for the sex!

She is no one for me!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin debates with his inner voice, having a mental war while Sehun glares at him before leaving him alone to stand in his misery.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Love?

No. Bullshit.

Jongin doesn’t love her.

 

 

 

Or does he?

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Don’t get Jongin wrong. It’s not that he is the biggest asshole in the world; no.

He is just a bit afraid.

The term of ‘love’ is not something common in his brain.

His parents love each other and still act like high school lovers sometimes, but Jongin is not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Love.

It sounds so simple; yet the meaning is so heavy. The responsibility of it is so heavy and straining.

People meet, people love, people separate.

It’s moving in circle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

There’s never ‘love’ in Kim Jongin’s dictionary. It’s a taboo word for him. Love is not something he could easily understand; he just couldn’t grasp the concept of it.

What do you feel when you love? How do you know you have fallen in love? Is love scary? Is it edible?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Is it even… lasting?

Is it eternal?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ever since he has met Do Kyungsoo, Jongin’s idealism of love has started to change bit by bit.

He has started to see different colors in people. For as long as he knows, people only meet for a good fuck. There’s no trust in between them. Whenever you are out and feel like sticking your dick into some available holes, there will be other people willing for you. Well, that’s what he used to think.

Do Kyungsoo.

Even her name is so unique and Jongin finds himself repeating the name again and again because it sounds so fucking amazing coming from his mouth. He wonders if he could talk to her.

Then again; Jongin’s not an idiot.

He knows that look. The look she gives him.

The look to have a quick session with him, the look to possess contemporary.

But wait.

There’s something else in her gaze.

Something like longing and something so tender.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Is she stupid?

She should have known by now that Kim Jongin does not do feeling. He fucks fast and hard and then done. He would find someone else.

But he couldn’t help it.

Do Kyungsoo is so fucking interesting and he couldn’t decipher in what kind of feeling he is having towards her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After having a quick session of fucking with her, Jongin thinks he would be over it. He thinks he would be over the weird feeling.

But he finds himself craving for it again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The way she tastes; it’s so fucking sweet.

The way she sounds; it’s so fucking melodic.

The way she stares; it’s so fucking blinding.

Everything about her; it’s so fucking confusing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He finds himself coming back again and again for her. He has lots of girls standing in line behind him just to get a little bit of his dick. Everyone would be willing to spread their legs apart just to have him standing between them and fuck them to oblivion.

But, Do Kyungsoo.

She doesn’t even come up to him. She always avoids staring right into his eyes. She doesn’t even talk to him.

And Jongin is so fucking whipped for coming back again and again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She’s attracted to him.

He knows it long ago.

He thinks she is kind of stupid.

She should have known of how famous Jongin as the heartbreaker, as the fucking machine, as the biggest jerk.

But she still falls for him.

Isn’t she stupid?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin enjoys the time he is spending with Do Kyungsoo.

She is sweet, so freaking sweet and Jongin starts to feel bad for using her just for fuck.

When she smiles, her eyes crinkle into half moon and her lips form a pretty heart shape. When she is eating, her eyes look around as if she was curious. When she is startled, her eyes widen so big and it makes her looks so cute.

But he likes the attention she is giving him.

She doesn’t fake herself. She doesn’t fake the attention and the affection. She doesn’t fake the kindness.

She is just… different.

When she talks, her voice is calm and deep. When she moans, her voice turns a pitch higher and Jongin thinks it’s cute.

And she is short.

She is so tiny and Jongin might have a thing for something so small.

She just looks so fragile and the way he could tuck her under his chin is also really perfect. She fits perfectly in his arms.

She is so perfect.

And Jongin is afraid that he is started to get attracted in the non-sexual way towards her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The talk with Oh Sehun makes Jongin realizes something he has been denying this whole time.

What is she to him? What is Do Kyungsoo to him?

She is just a girl; an innocent one at that.

And he comes into her life and taking her innocence away; not only once but even multiple of times.

_But she doesn’t refuse!_

That’s what Jongin’s banter in his mind everytime this kind of thought flashes across his brain. Yeah, right. Keep denying, will you?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin doesn’t know what he is doing or what he is denying.

Oh fucking Sehun has come graciously to him and knocks some senses into his wrecked mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He couldn’t keep treating Do Kyungsoo like this. It’s not fair to her. She deserves a better life and not fucking with someone like Jongin.

She deserves a wide circle of friends.

She deserves a fresh future.

She deserves a good boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin wouldn’t be able to be her boyfriend like she wishes for, because Jongin is only looking for a good fuck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

So, once again, Jongin pushes every single feeling back and makes a promise to himself to stop playing around with Do Kyungsoo.

He has had enough of hurting her.

But maybe, all Jongin has to do is to break her once more to stop everything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wonders what happens with Jongin.

She comes up to their usual spot, knocking onto the door just like their code, but no one is inside of the washroom. There’s no Jongin waiting there with a wide grin over his plump lips.

Maybe he is busy?

With that in thought, Kyungsoo swipes her phone out and types a simple message to him: _Busy?_

A minute passes. Fifteen minutes pass.

Kyungsoo reluctantly leaves the washroom and heads towards the lunch room to grab the packed sandwich just because she wants to. She is hungry for skipping her breakfast just to miss the lecture from her parents of not waking up at the right time. Seriously, they couldn’t stop lecturing her.

She is an adult right now! She could choose her own path!

Pushing the thought away, Kyungsoo rounds around the corner and makes a mental note to call Baekhyun and finds where her friend is right now, but all of it vanishes the moment her eyes fall onto the sight of Jongin.

She should be happy to find him; but no. She is far from happy.

It’s like she has her chest pressed down with something heavy and she forgets how to breathe.

Yes, she finds Jongin.

But there’s another girl beside him. And from the sight of it, they have just finished some moment in private.

Kyungsoo feels her heart twists in pain at the image of Jongin doing the same thing to another girl. It hurts so much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin is well aware that he feels stare boring his skull so when he lifts his head up, his heart drops down to his stomach when he finds Kyungsoo standing by the end of the hallway, staring right at him.

He has the urge to run there and hide her from everyone, kissing her mouth softly, and muttering just how sorry he is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

No.

This is for the best.

She won’t be coming to him again and she will be freed from his wicked doings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

This should feel nothing, this should be leaving no effect on Jongin.

But his heart breaks when she locks her gaze on him even when he kisses the stranger girl in his arm.

He wants Kyungsoo to not look at it, but at the same time he wants her to look at it so that she will hate him and she will get away from him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s fucking weird to feel that stabbing pain all over his chest, because when he walks pass her, Kyungsoo still locks her gaze on him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t think this day would come. She thinks they would forever go like they usually do or maybe they could be more than… fuck-buddies. But now, seeing another girl in his arms and how their clothes are even in a mess, Kyungsoo sure she doesn’t even want to know anymore.

She does what she could do right now.

Run away.

Without sparing any glance at her surrounding, Kyungsoo runs out of the place and hurries her legs to bring her to somewhere silent, somewhere safe, somewhere with no one around.

She doesn’t know what to do.

Maybe it’s true; that Jongin is only using her for his own pleasure only and that he has never seen Kyungsoo more than a mere girl he fucks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It should be good that Kyungsoo runs away from him, but Jongin feels his breath is stuck in his lungs and he couldn’t help but to want to rush over to her and apologize.

With disgust, he lets go of the stranger girl he doesn’t even know the name of and walks away, ignoring the call from the girl.

Maybe Oh Sehun is right.

He is just using her.

He doesn’t have any feelings for her.

Yes.

That’s right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s bad. Like, really bad.

Kyungsoo feels like a mess. She watches him having a different girl on each day and she cries her eyes out in her sleep for four nights straight.

But now, she doesn’t even know what to feel.

Towering over the toilet bowl, Kyungsoo lets out every liquid and every solid thing she has in her stomach. And her headache doesn’t even help with this condition.

Maybe it’s because she has been skipping her meals and ignoring Sehun’s attempt of asking what’s going on with her. Or maybe she also doesn’t even sleep properly at night and now she is catching a cold.

But there’s a gut feeling and she couldn’t help but feels wary about it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Positive.

Every pregnancy test shows her that the result is positive.

Kyungsoo curls in the corner of the bathroom as she cries into her trembling palms, still unable to believe the fact.

The fact that she is now having a baby growing in her belly.

And also the fact that the baby’s father is the same man who is breaking her heart on each day.

She couldn’t believe it. How could they act so reckless? When did it happen? When did they do it without any protection?

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s scary. She is scared.

She couldn’t tell anyone about this. She doesn’t have anyone to turn to.

Baekhyun would be hysterical. Chanyeol would be so shocked. Sehun would be sprinting off to kill the father of her baby.

And her parents?

They would disown her.

But what will Jongin’s reaction be?

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Kyungsoo becomes paranoid as the days pass by. Everytime someone stares at her, she would step back and find a place to hide.

No one seems to realize it at first, but as time goes by, her friends start to notice her change.

“Kyungsoo, are you okay? You don’t look well,” Baekhyun asks her as she runs her hand through her hair.

It takes a few seconds for Kyungsoo to answer but she sends a smile to her friend and mumbles how she is going to go to the library and finds some books for her assignment.

She misses the worried look coming from Sehun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her parents don’t really pay attention to her, just like usual, but she is so scared of them finding out the truth. She doesn’t know what will happen to her.

She has come to a conclusion that she doesn’t have to tell anyone about this.

Not Baekhyun, not Sehun, not her parents, and most importantly, not Jongin.

Speaking of Jongin, it has been a while since the last time she sees him with different girls under his arms. She has been avoiding the places where Jongin would show up and chooses another hallway to walk.

Rumor goes around that Jongin is picking up random girls to have sex with, be it at morning or noon.

Kyungsoo tries her best to stop paying attention to anything related to Jongin, but she finds it so hard when she has to be in the same class as him.

She curls by the corner of the seat, where nobody could notice her. She is sure Jongin doesn’t even know that she is in the same room as him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, you are being so weird.” Sehun says to her as he stops her before rushing off back home.

She has a habit of rushing back home and locking herself in her room without making any attempt to socialize with her friends. It has been going on for almost three weeks and Sehun has had enough of it.

“Do you have a problem? Can I help you with it?” He demands, gripping onto her forearms gently.

She shakes her head, eyes moving everywhere as she tries to find an excuse. Sehun has tried to stop her for a couple of times and she always comes up with something to be out of it, but not for this time.

“Please don’t shut yourself like this, Kyungsoo. I want to help. You make me worried.” Sehun pleads her.

Kyungsoo shakes her head again and steps away from Sehun, muttering, “I’m fine, I’m fine,” before rushing away.

 

 

 

 

She makes sure to not make a too fast movement because it’s getting harder for her to move too quickly. She can feel her tummy grows bigger on each day and she doesn’t know for how long she could hide this from everyone.

There is no one she should be depended on. She has to do everything by herself.

She has an idea or two on how her future might look like and she just hopes she doesn’t have to do that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s another morning where her parents are glaring at her at the breakfast because she wakes up late. It’s not her fault because she is hungry for food and ends up being restless for the whole night.

“You have been acting weirdly.” Her father starts and Kyungsoo feels her heart leaps up to her throat. Her grip onto the milk glass tightens.

“W-What do you mean, Dad?” She tries her best to sound as cheerful as she could. No one should ruin her classes-free day. She could spend the whole day sleeping and worry over nothing.

The old man’s gaze narrows at her as he looks her up and down.

“You look weird, indeed.” Her mother comes, joining her husband as she also looks at her up and down.

“I-I’m being usual, Mom, Dad.”

“No,” the old man says again, “something is different with you. Are you hiding something from us? Do you make some mistakes? Or do you fail your classes?”

Kyungsoo pinches her thigh under the table to calm herself.

“I-I’m doing great, Mom, Dad! And I got the offer forcontinuation on the scholarship, I-I scored the straight A’s for all the subjects!”

Her father nods but still looks at her in suspicion. Her mother is just openly glaring.

“Don’t ever make a mistake. I won’t let you live it.”

Kyungsoo nods her head before she excuses herself up to her room.

Such a heart thundering moment. She breathes out heavily once she has locked the door and crawls under the comforter.

She never wants her parents to find out about the baby. They are bound to know but not this fast and at least, not by the bad way to be found out.

Curling against the pillow, she stares at her phone, as if she was waiting for it to blink up.

Stupid, dumb Kyungsoo.

Why will Jongin call her when he has such pretty girls to meet on each day?

She is just like trash; not more useful and disposed aside on the street.

It’s scary that Jongin changes so fast. The way he acts around her weeks ago seems like he treasures her and likes being with her. Kyungsoo is such a stupid girl to even think that they can end up together.

No way.

A shaky sigh leaves her mouth and Kyungsoo decides to just sleep the sadness away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s two months. Her little peanut is growing so quickly in her belly.

Her morning sickness gets worse and it’s really hard to hide it from her parents. She tries her best to tone down her voice when she is puking her guts out.

But eventually, good things never patch up with her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her mother is confused and almost fuming by the end of the day when Kyungsoo has just gotten back from her class.

She is being grabbed by her mother with a tight grip on her upper arm and Kyungsoo winces because it hurts.

“What is this?” Her mother hisses into her face while holding onto a familiar thing.

Kyungsoo feels all blood drains from her face as she stares at the thing her mother is holding in front of her.

It’sone of the pregnancy test she forgets to throw away and is hidden under the confines of her bed.

“Explain to me, you ungrateful child!” The woman shrieks and she lands a hard hit onto her arm.

“M-Mom, i-it’s not-”

“You do not lie to me! I hear you throwing up everyday and what is this that I found?”

The woman’s eyes go down to her belly and Kyungsoo puts her arms protectively around it out of instinct.

The move seems to trigger her mother’s anger, for the woman starts hitting her daughter while screaming hysterically.

“Why can’t you just stay out of trouble?! All you can do is making mistakes and dragging this family down!!”

Kyungsoo wants to open her mouth and talk back, that she has never made any huge mistake that can embarrass her whole family and she in fact follows her parents’ words everyday, but they never seem to be proud or satisfied with her doings. She holds back because she needs to protect her little peanut from her mother’s rage.

She tries running away but the woman grabs her hair and sits her down onto the chair, not letting her move.

“You wait until your father knows this. He won’t-”

The front door clicks opens and Kyungsoo prays to God that she can keep her little peanut with her.

“Why are you screaming? What is happening here?” Her father’s stern and rough voice asks and Kyungsoo locks her teary gaze down.

This is it.

“Kyungsoo! This girl makes the worst mistake ever! She- She is expecting!” Her mother exclaims disappointedly.

“You do not just say that.” The man speaks after a long silence.

“I found this under her bed! And her stomach is swollen! What other proof we need?”

 He walks towards the shivering girl and stops.

“Is that true, Kyungsoo?”

“I... I... Dad-”

“Answer me!!” His voice booms in the whole house.

She nods, reluctantly and in fear.

Slap.

Her cheek stings from the hit and she feels the first drop of her tears.

“Such a disappointment! Whose child is that?”

No.

No way.

She shakes her head; eyes squeezed shut as tears continue to pour out.

“Who is the bastard?!”

“I... I don’t know,” she whispers brokenly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Silence fills the whole house, save for the heavy breathing of her father and her own sobs.

“Pack up your things. Get out of my house.”

Her head snaps up, “D-Dad, p-please-”

“Get out of my house by the morning. I have no child like you.”

Kyungsoo feels her heart shatters and an indescribable pain strikes her. No words are cruel enough to hurt her before, but this is the winner. No other words can hurt her other than this. Other than the words of her father telling that he does not have a child like her.

Her parents leave her alone in the middle of the living room and all Kyungsoo can hear is her own ugly crying.

It’s over now. She is all alone. And she has just been kicked out.

With a deep breath, she tries calming herself but to no avail, she is still crying while packing up her things.

She has seen this coming. She just hopes she can find a place to stay.

And she needs to live for her own self and for her little peanut. No one is going to take little peanut away from her.

With a last longing look at the house, she drags her suitcases with her out of the complex. Not even a breath of her parents is heard as she is leaving the house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finding a place to stay is so difficult. It’s almost seven in the night and Kyungsoo is homeless. Her little peanut is hungry and she herself wants to cry.

Baekhyun can’t be an option because her friend will be the one crying her eyes out. Chanyeol is not a good option as well since he is a boy and it will be hard to explain everything to him.

Kyungsoo thinks of asking help from Sehun but she can imagine how disappointed her best friend will be to know that she is pregnant and homeless.

So she spends almost two hours walking around before she finds a hostel and rent a room for herself. It’s quite cheap and she has her money saved up in case something bad happen.

Her dinner consists of cheap noodle and water, along with her tears.

First thing in the morning she has to do is going to the college office administration. She needs to stop attending morning classes and changes everything to night classes.

Night classes are less people. Those who take night classes are those who are working in the morning... or the lost case just like her.

She is lucky she has her scholarship to keep going but she will need a job to feed her little peanut. She will need to do everything alone and not to lean on anyone.

With a determined sigh, she falls asleep to her own tears and with the last image of her parents in the back of her mind.

Sadly, one thought of the father of her little peanut manages to calm her a bit. She wonders why, because he is her worst heart breaker but she still can’t stop thinking of him.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

To Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo is the calmest and the cutest girl she has ever met. Kyungsoo is also the best friend ever she can ever ask for.

But now, after losing contact from her for almost four full days, she is worried as fuck because Kyungsoo has never forgotten a test. And she is not here in the classroom to take the test. The fact makes her crazy.

Kyungsoo hasn’t been able to be contacted for days.

No one knows where the girl has gone to.

So with a determined look, Baekhyun stomps her way to Kyungsoo’s house to at least see her and maybe knock some senses into her head.

The first bell goes ignored and so does the second bell.

At the third time she rings the house bell, the door is opened and there stood is Kyungsoo’s mother with a stern look on her aging face.

“Can I help you?” The woman asks and Baekhyun blinks in confusion because so many years she has been visiting this house and here, the woman is treating her as if she was a mere stranger.

“Um, is Kyungsoo home? Can I meet her?”

The woman’s eyes twitch at the question.

“There is no Kyungsoo in this house.” And she makes a move to close the door.

Baekhyun is left gaping at the wood. Today is not an April’s fool, isn’t it?”

She rings the bell again, hoping to get at least an explanation and for fuck’s sake, this is not a funny joke at all.

The house owner opens the door with an angry gaze.

“Nice joke, Auntie. Can I see your daughter, please?”

“I have no daughter living here. Please just go and stop making a ruckus.”

 

 

 

Fuck.

It’s not a joke.

As long as Baekhyun knows, the woman is not an easy-going person and she doesn’t even have the skill to make a funny joke. There is no way she has the sudden skill of making a sarcastic joke and...

Fuck.

Where the hell is Kyungsoo then? What happens to her that makes her parents... what, kick her out of the house? And simply disown her by the look of it?

Baekhyun can’t help but to feel very worried and she dials her boyfriend’s number.

“Channie, I can’t find Kyungsoo...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with swollen eyes and hoarse voice and sore neck. Not to mention that urge to throw up. Her morning sickness will not stop just because she is pitiful and homeless right now.

She spends about twenty minutes in the small bathroom, throwing up and then bathing, before she is finally ready to get to the college and change her whole schedule.

It takes quite a long time and she is hungry and desperate when the finalization of her moving to the night classes is done. It is quite lucky for her as well because she has not met anyone she knows up until now. Maybe it is the sign to not seek help from people. She is alone in this and she will do her best to feed her little peanut with her hard work.

Finding a job is another hard work to do. She has to save quite some money right now as she is not that big. When her belly starts showing, it will become harder for her to work so she needs to move fast.

With a determined feeling, she steps into the first convenience store.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It has been a full week ever since Sehun can’t find his crush anywhere. It’s like Kyungsoo is very good in hiding or she is just really disappearing from his sight.

He has tried calling for her but to no avail there is no answer at all. He wants to come up to her house but he knows just how her parents despise him with their all. He doesn’t understand why her parents seem to despise everything.

It makes him worried that he can’t reach to Kyungsoo, but when Baekhyun is running to him with tears running down her cheeks and spluttering incoherent words, Sehun feels his blood all drains.

Kyungsoo is gone. She is nowhere to be found and her parents kick her out of the house because of an unknown reason.

Sehun goes crazy and frantic and he is so fucking worried.

They try waiting in the college to maybe meet her but she has never once appeared to them. They walk around her neighborhood to maybe catch a glimpse of her but not even a single hair of her is seen.

Baekhyun is growing worried as days pass and she keeps crying while calling for Kyungsoo’s number again and again. Chanyeol feels the same even though he doesn’t show it. Sehun is on the edge of going crazy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It takes Baekhyun about another week before she finally sees a figure resembling her friend. With thundering heart, she runs all the way from across the street and it takes her all to not slam the glass door open.

“Welco-”

“Soo,” Baekhyun chokes on her tears as she watches her friend standing behind the cashier register of a convenience store.

Kyungsoo feels her eyes widen so big at the sight of Baekhyun standing there in front of her with disheveled hair and swollen eyes.

“B-Baekhyun,”

“Where have you been? W-Why don’t you call me?”

Kyungsoo glances around and finds there is no other customer before she takes Baekhyun by her hand and pulls her to the storage room.

It’s silent as all they can hear is only their ragged breathing but Kyungsoo knows there are millions questions Baekhyun is dying to ask.

“First of all,” Kyungsoo starts even before Baekhyun can open her mouth, “my shift ends in thirty more minutes. We can talk later. Please, Baek?”

Baekhyun wipes her tears away and nods her head.

“Okay. I will wait.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Kyungsoo opens the door to her humble and small living place, she watches the expression Baekhyun is making. Her friend looks around the place with sadness in her eyes.

Kyungsoo manages to find a one-room place, it might be very small but it’s enough to her. She doesn’t have to spend so much money for that.

“How are you?” Baekhyun croaks out, itching to just pull her friend into a hug.

Kyungsoo can see the dilemma in her and she scoots close to Baekhyun to hug her. She feels Baekhyun wrapping her arms tightly around her.

“I’m fine, Baek. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“How can I not worry about you, Soo?” She chokes on her tears, “The last time I saw you was almost a month ago. I can’t find you in the college. Y-Your mom, she said... you are not her daughter.”

Kyungsoo feels tears pricking her eyes before she sighs. The words are still hurting her up until now.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun.”

“What happens? Why do they kick you out?”

She considers of not telling Baekhyun about her little peanut but it has been so heavy, the burden is so heavy that Kyungsoo finally breaks into tears as she sobs about her life.

“B-Baekhyun, you will be disappointed in me if I told you this.”

Baekhyun sobs along with her and she keeps shaking her head, “N-No I won’t, I promise. Nothing you say will change everything.”

Kyungsoo sniffs and she nods.

She takes Baekhyun’s hand and slowly guides it to her belly. There is a confused look on Baekhyun’s face but as soon as the realization hits her, she cries again.

“Soo...”

“Because of this. M-My parents kick me out because of t-this.” Kyungsoo whispers brokenly.

Baekhyun spills out the question she wants to avoid the most.

“Whose child is it?”

Kyungsoo stills and glances away.

“I’m sorry Baek but I can’t tell you.”

Baekhyun holds onto her hands, “Don’t you trust me, Soo?”

“I trust you, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says while nodding her head, “but I’m not ready to speak about him.”

Her friend sends her a look before she hugs her again and the both of them cry their eyes out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Baekhyun’s sobs finally stop, she holds Kyungsoo on her cheeks.

“Look at you. You are so thin now. Have you been eating?”

Kyungsoo sends her a smile, “I have to. My little peanut is always hungry.”

Baekhyun looks down on her belly and pats it.

“Hello, little peanut. I’m your aunt.”

It makes Kyungsoo smiles and she feels a small part of the burden is gone. It feels really good to have someone she can talk to.

“Baekhyun, about this... please don’t tell anyone.”

Her friend stares at her in disbelief.

“Not even Chanyeol and Sehun?”

“Not even them.” Kyungsoo nods.

“Why?”

Kyungsoo goes silent for a moment.

“I just... I’m not ready to see other people. I change my schedule to night so that I can work. I don’t want to lean on people anymore, Baek. I want to do this alone. This is my responsibility.”

Baekhyun looks like she wants to disagree but she can’t say anything because it is Kyungsoo’s decision to make.

“I won’t tell anyone, but in return, you need to tell me where you are going twice a day.”

Kyungsoo sends her a look.

“What? Screw that woman if she didn’t want to be your mother. I will be.”

The sentence draws a soft laugh from Kyungsoo and she feels her heart swells at the affection.

“I love you so much, Baek,” she whispers with that heart-shaped smile of hers.

Baekhyun squeals and hugs her, “My child! I will take care of you!”

As the day ends with laughter and warm hugs, Kyungsoo falls asleep with Baekhyun’s caress on her head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kim Jongin is a jerk. Well, he knows it. He fucks around and breaks people’s heart around. What other name will suit him the best other than jerk?

But still, as much as he is a jerk, he is a bit softie in the heart. Uh, he worries a bit, okay? He is not a full time jerk.

He misses that girl.

He misses her soft smile and cute laugh. He misses her little fingers and he simply just... misses her.

The bad news is that he can’t find her anywhere. She has never appeared in his sight ever since that last time.

He knows that it is his plan to break her heart completely so that she won’t be so hung up upon him and that maybe she can find someone better like that Oh guy rather than him.

But he needs to at least see her for like once or twice to put his heart in ease. He feels now how empty his days without her and her soft voice.

It’s ridiculous because his mother once asks him about her. About why he has never brought his girlfriend home again because his mother wants to have dinner with her again. He ignores his mother as he has nothing to answer her with. He can’t be telling her that he is only fucking her for release and that she is no one to him.

Honestly, Jongin knows what she is to him.

He keeps denying it at first but the more time he spends away from her, the more he feels that his life is not complete without her by his side. He should have never treated her that badly. He should have never broken her heart that cruelly. He should have made her his from the very beginning.

He should have admitted his own feeling.

But now she is gone and nowhere to be found, Jongin finds himself glancing around in every minute just to hope that he can catch a glimpse of her soft black hair swinging in the air.

Nothing.

He sees nothing.

Kyungsoo is gone.

And Jongin feels so sick because he misses her so much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo types back to Baekhyun about her where being and about what kind of meat she wants to have for dinner. Baekhyun will be coming to her place for them to have dinner together.

As she packs her uniform back into the locker, Kyungsoo realizes that she hasn’t finish that assignment which is due tomorrow and she really needs to move faster.

The sky roars and Kyungsoo looks up to it, only to find that the clouds are looking so dark and heavy and it’s only a mere minute before the rain will drop down.

Oh no, she forgets her umbrella.

As soon as Kyungsoo steps out of the convenience store, the rain drops down heavily and she sighs. So much to finish her assignment. And her little peanut is hungry again.

She pats her belly as if telling it to be patient and let’s just hope the rain stops sooner. Kyungsoo rummages into her bag and finds a single chocolate bar. It’s silly because such a simple thing can make her eyes shine in happiness.

As she bites down onto the chocolate bar slowly, another person runs up to take shelter under the rood of the convenience store.

She doesn’t really mind or pay any attention at first, but,

“Kyungsoo, is that you?” The person calls in between the loud sound of the rain hitting the concrete ground.

She glances to her side and finds the familiar eyes staring straight at her.

“Kyungsoo!”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

She doesn’t really mind or pay any attention at first, but,

“Kyungsoo, is that you?” The person calls in between the loud sound of the rain hitting the concrete ground.

She glances to her side and finds the familiar eyes staring straight at her.

“Kyungsoo!”

The chocolate bar is slowly forgotten as Kyungsoo feels dread but also relief to see him again.

“Chanyeol…”

The male looks at her up and down with crazed and worried eyes; almost unable to believe that the girl everyone has been searching for almost two months is here, standing right in front of his very own eyes.

“Where… where have you been? I’m so worried of you! We are very worried!” He says, smiling in relief and he takes a step close to hug her. Kyungsoo wants to refuse the hug but ends up giving in because Chanyeol gives the best hug ever and he is warm.

“Chanyeol-ah, it’s cold.” She mutters, snuggling into his shoulder.

The male chuckles, still in the state of disbelief because he finds his friend at the most unsuspected place and now she is whining about being cold. He brings his arms tighter around her to warm her in this rainy day.

Kyungsoo smiles to herself and opens her eyes, just in time to see the reflection of Baekhyun storming like a mad girl from across the street. Without having any time to stop her friend, Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun locks her own boyfriend’s head in a death grip.

“You pervert!” Baekhyun hisses and Kyungsoo frantically waves her hands to stop her friend.

“Baekhyun! No! That’s Chanyeol!”

The male taps onto the arm around his neck and Baekhyun, upon hearing to what Kyungsoo has just said, quickly drops her arm and spins the breathless male around.

“Channie?!”

Kyungsoo leans back, deflated now that Chanyeol is no longer on the verge of dying. He is not coughing for breathe, his face red, and his eyes wide. Baekhyun whines in apology and cradles her boyfriend’s face in her palms.

“Channie, I’m so sorry! I don’t know!” She peppers kisses all over his face. Chanyeol nods distractedly, still gasping for air.

Kyungsoo watches in amusement at the both of them.

 

 

 

 

 

“So, you mean to say that you have known about Kyungsoo’s where about for a month but you still let me go looking around?”

Baekhyun lets out an innocent laugh to cover her guilt. Chanyeol huffs, crossing his arms and pouting like a kid. A tiny smile curls up onto Kyungsoo’s lips as she watches the two of them acting that way.

“I’m sorry, Channie! But Kyungsoo told me to not tell anyone!” Baekhyun presses close to her boyfriend while giving apologetic stare.

Chanyeol refuses at first, but he gives in and scoops his girlfriend into his arms. “It’s okay. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at Kyungsoo, though.”

Kyungsoo blinks as her name is in the sentence. “Why Kyungsoo?” She asks, pouting.

Chanyeol reaches forward to pinch her nose. “You are asking why? Don’t you know how worried I am because I can’t find you? You are making me crazy!”

Baekhyun tries to calm her boyfriend down and Kyungsoo bends her head down in apology.

“I’m sorry but… the situation was hard.”

Chanyeol sighs and he pulls both girls into his arms.

“Are you going to tell me? I’m sure Baekhyun knows whatever it is because she could be a bit forceful,” he grunts when he gets a jab on his stomach. Kyungsoo smiles.

“I don’t want to pull you into this, Chanyeol, so I’m sorry that I can’t tell you. This is something that I need to do all by myself. But, just know that I’m happy that you are here with me.”

Chanyeol’s lips form a thin line and he nods in defeat. “I can’t force you, as that’s your choice. But I will be by your side whenever you need me.”

Kyungsoo grins widely. “Chanyeol, you are the best! Thank you!”

Baekhyun swoons. “Channie, you are so cool! I love you more!”

Chanyeol grins at the sight of two girls in his arms and he cuddles them close.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo spends her next few weeks with being spoiled by her two friends and she is thankful that they love giving her free food. Her little peanut is getting more demanding nowadays as she keeps getting hungry and hungry.

She manages to get the highest mark for her assignment and exam so that’s a plus boost for Kyungsoo. She also gets raise for her salary and that’s even a more booster.

Sitting onto the bench, Kyungsoo nibbles onto the ice cream she is craving while patting her belly. She is entering her third month and it’s exciting to feel various pace of her little peanut.

“Hey, peanut. The ice cream is so delicious, right? We are lucky we get it for free. You should be proud to have such cute mom like me.” Kyungsoo mumbles against the ice cream, a smile decorating her lips. She has been talking to her little peanut for so long, just because she doesn’t have someone to talk to.

“Uncle Chanyeol and Aunt Baekhyun are coming tomorrow to visit us. Let’s hope they will bring us more food,” she giggles softly. It feels like her two friends have become her unofficial parents with the way they are gushing over her every movement.

Her phone rings and Kyungsoo pats her belly. “It’s Aunt Baekkie! Let’s hear what she is going to say.”

“Soo, where are you?”

“I’m at the park enjoying the wind while nipping on ice cream, Baek.” She answers with details because Baekhyun would be asking that.

“It’s cold outside! What are you doing? Hurry up, get back home and warm yourself!”

Kyungsoo smiles. “Okay, Baekhyunnie.”

“And also, make sure you don’t forget –”

“Yes, dinner. I know, Baek.” Kyungsoo laughs softly.

“Don’t cut me when I talk! Channie, tell her!”

“Baekhyun, please don’t start with your nagging. I just –”

“Kyungsoo?”

She flinches at the possibility of someone else finding her and with a horror stricken face, Kyungsoo looks up to see the person panting and standing in front of her.

“I-I will call you later.” She mutters into the phone and quickly ends the call.

She looks up at the person and forces a smile.

“S-Sehun.”

Sehun has the look of someone in anger and he towers over her.

“Where have you been?! What do you think you are doing?” He asks, grabbing onto her shoulder and trying to knock some sense into her head. Kyungsoo glances away, a hand unconsciously coming up to shield her tummy. And Sehun might have seen that.

“Soo, y-you,” he stutters, stumbling as he feels his knew weaken.

Kyungsoo chews on her lip as he seems to find out her secret. Sehun is staring at her with question written all over his face.

“Are you… running away because of what I thought you are having…?” He asks, pointing to her hand still holding over her tummy.

Kyungsoo sighs. She can’t avoid this anymore. So she nods her head.

Sehun takes a sharp intake of breathe and he stares at her.

“It’s that fucker Jongin’s, right?”

Kyungsoo looks up in shock, face paling. “H-How do you… Sehun-ah, you…”

He glances away. “I saw you. With him.”

Embarrassment and humiliation crawl on Kyungsoo. It’s so humiliating that her friend knows what she had been doing, what kind of bad deed she had done. She doesn’t even have the nerve to face Sehun again.

“It’s his, isn’t it? And he doesn’t even do anything?” Sehun growls in anger.

Kyungsoo looks up. “Yes, but he doesn’t know!”

“You don’t tell him?” Sehun’s anger deflates a bit. He finally sits beside her on the bench and waits silently.

Kyungsoo shakes her head. “I… it’s better that he doesn’t know. I-I don’t need anyone’s pity. I can do this alone.”

A weird feeling of proud washes over Sehun. He is relieved to know that the bastard Kim doesn’t even know about this. And he is proud because Kyungsoo chooses to be independent despite needing everyone’s support about this.

“Is this… the reason on why your parents… you know?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo nods, a somber smile over her lips. It’s still bitter to talk about her parents but it’s okay. Time heals and she will get over it soon.

“Where are you staying now?”

“I rent a small place to stay. It’s enough.”

“Kyungsoo, why don’t you tell me?” Sehun says sadly, holding onto her hand. Kyungsoo glances at him with a smile.

“I don’t want anyone to pity me because of what I did, Sehun. And I don’t want to pull you into this. It’s bad enough that the three of your know this now. I just hope no other person would know.”

“Wait. Three? Who are the other two?”

Kyungsoo sends him an apologetic smile. “Chanyeol and Baekhyun.” She squeaks.

Sehun sends her a look of utter betrayal. “They know and I don’t.”

“They found out about it! Well, Chanyeol still doesn’t know about this,” she rubs her tummy, “so he is still in the dark.”

Sehun stares at her for a moment of silence before he scoots closer to her. Kyungsoo looks up questioningly and yelps when he pulls her into a hug.

“I miss you.” He whispers against her locks and Kyungsoo closes her eyes, relishing in the feeling of someone missing her and hugging her close.

“I miss you, too, Hunnie. I miss my Prince Charming.”

Sehun chuckles and plants a kiss on her head. “I will take care of you, My Princess. I promise. I will take care of you.”

The day ends with Kyungsoo sleeping soundlessly in the arms of Sehun.

 


	11. Chapter 11

As Kyungsoo rings the things of the customer, she ponders on what would be her dinner tonight. Sehun is busy with his assignment while Baekhyun is currently tending onto the sick Chanyeol. Hmm. Maybe a quick stop at McD?

“Kyungsoo, dear?”

Oh God, who else this time? Kyungsoo whines internally as she lifts her head up to face whoever had just called her name.

It’s has been the calm two months without meeting anyone else and Kyungsoo is relief to know that. But now after listening to the gentle voice of someone calling her name, she doesn’t expect to find the woman to be the one standing there with a questioning and relief look in her eyes.

It’s Jongin’s mother.

“It’s you! Oh, dear, how are you?” The woman asks.

Kyungsoo panics because the woman in front of her is the grandmother of her child. She cracks a smile.

“Good evening, Aunty. I-I’m fine. How about you?”

“I want to see you again,” the woman laughs softly, “Jongin has never brought you to come again so I kind of miss having you around. I haven’t seen you around whenever I get back home? You are still with Jongin, right, dear?”

Uh. Kyungsoo winces internally. 

“Um, Aunty, that…”

The woman notices her hesitation. “Why are you working here, Kyungsoo dear?”

“I-I need money.”

“Does Jongin know you work here?”

“No!” Kyungsoo snaps, regretting it almost immediately because the woman in surprised form her sudden outburst. “No, I mean, he doesn’t… know.”

Jongin’s mother stares at her, seeming to notice that something is off, before she brings a hand up to her mouth to cover her gasp.

“Kyungsoo, dear, please tell me. Are you…?” The woman asks carefully, eyeing Kyungsoo’s bulging almost-five months belly.

Kyungsoo takes a step back and puts a protective hand over her stomach. Shit, things get really complicated now that the woman finds about it.

“Oh my God… The father… it’s Jongin, isn’t it?”

Kyungsoo gulps down the bile rising in her throat as she glances away. Fuck, she should have been more careful with hiding her stomach. It’s getting bigger on each day and she doesn’t know when she will be involved in this situation.

Now that Jongin’s mother had found out, she doesn’t know what will happen next.

“Oh God, it’s really Jongin’s child.” The woman sobs, and Kyungsoo ponders whether she should offer the kind woman a chair or a glass of water, because she looks like on the verge of fainting.

“Can we talk? After your work ends?”

Kyungsoo stutters a soft ‘yes’.

 

 

 

 

 

 

With her sitting inside of the warm confine of Jongin’s mother’s car, she fiddles with her fingers as the woman keeps her eyes trained on her.

“Does Jongin know?” She asks gently, reaching a hand forward to caress her hair.

Kyungsoo shakes her head, opting to tell the truth because there’s no way around out of there. Better be honest so she could finish this sooner.

The woman breathes softly. “You don’t tell him?”

“…no.” Kyungsoo whispers.

“Is that why you are working there at the convenience store? To support yourself? How about your parents, dear?”

The mention of ‘parents’ makes Kyungsoo’s eyes go glassy again and she blames it her hormones for making her so sensitive over one single word.

No answer could she give to the woman as Kyungsoo could only shake her head. She barely hears the woman whispers a soft ‘oh God’ before she is being pulled into a warm embrace of a mother. Oh gosh. A mother’s scent.

“I’m so sorry for you, dear.” Jongin’s mother mutters, caressing her hair and back up and down. Kyungsoo chokes on her tears and cries softly into the woman’s shoulder.

She tries to be strong but really, a girl needs her mother the best.

“How do you like now? Where do you live? Let me take you home, Kyungsoo dear.”

Kyungsoo shakes her head. “No,” her voice cracks, “it’s okay. I could go back on my own.”

“Nonsense.” The woman says sternly. “I will take care of you, dear. Don’t worry about anything from now on. I will take care of you and my grandchild.” She tenderly pats the bulging belly.

Kyungsoo looks up with tears still in her eyes. “Why… why would you do that? Aren’t you angry with me?”

Jongin’s mother gives her a puzzled look. “Why would I get angry with you?” She asks back, wiping the unshed tears away. Kyungsoo blinks, “Because I… ruined Jongin’s life?”

“What nonsense are you talking about? I should be the one to apologize to you. I hadn’t raised my son better that he ended up ruining your life instead. I’m truly sorry.”

“But he doesn’t know.”

“Why don’t you tell him?”

“I… I’m not sure I want him to know.” Kyungsoo fiddles with her fingers, “We… We are not together and I don’t think he wants to know about this.”

“You are not together?” The woman gasps, feeling all sort of anger and guilt to know that her son had caused such misfortune over a sweet girl.

“Yes. I’m sorry, Aunty.”

Warm hands envelope hers and Kyungsoo looks up again.

“You are already a child to me, Kyungsoo dear. The good news is that I have always wanted a grandchild. So you have granted my wish!” The woman says with a playful smile that manages to curl a tiny smile on Kyungsoo’s lips.

“You don’t have to worry.” Jongin’s mother says sternly yet still gently, “I will take care of you.”

Kyungsoo stares at her. “Can I... can I hug you, Aunty?”

“Oh dear, come here. And it’s not Aunty to you, it’s Mom.”

Kyungsoo tucks herself against the woman and sobs into her shoulder in gratefulness. The woman calms her down and takes her to have dinner somewhere.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Jongin, can we talk?”

He looks up from the comic in his hands as his mother is standing on the doorway of his room, looking all stoic and rigid, no trace of playfulness she usually has.

“What is it, Mom?”

She closes the door behind her back and walks to join him sit on his bed. Jongin waits while his mother is staring at him with a somber smile.

“My son, you have grown up so well. Puberty did you so well.” She says, running her hands over his face. Jongin closes his eyes while his mother traces her fingers over his cheeks. It’s rare for him to feel such affection from his parents because they are so busy with work and to make sure that he could get anything he wants. Except affection though.

“Mom? What’s wrong?”

“You do know that,” she starts, only to pause for a second before continuing again, “that whatever you do, I will always love you, right, Jongin?”

“Mom?” Jongin sits up straight, dropping the comic down to the bed.

“I’m sorry that we are so busy with work. We don’t give you enough attention and you might think that we don’t love you. But we do love you, Jongin. You are our only child.”

“Mom, you are scaring me. W-What’s wrong?”

His mother takes a deep breath. “Jongin, you are an adult now. You have your responsibility and I don’t want you to end up being a bad parent like me.”

“You are not a bad parent.” Jongin says to her. As much as she works full time, she always makes sure that he gets the money, food, and everything complete for him. That’s her way of showing her affection and Jongin has long understood that.

“I need you to move out, Jongin.”

“What?” It feels like he has a bad hearing. Did he hear it right?

“I need you to be responsible over what you have done. Go live your life and never regret anything.”

“M-Mom, why would you –”

“Tell me, Jongin. Where’s Kyungsoo?”

The mention of the name grabs Jongin’s full attention. He perks up.

“Why would you… bring her up?”

His mother has a smile on her lips. “I met Kyungsoo today.”

Jongin jolts up, eyes wide. “You met her? Where?!”

The woman laughs softly. “Won’t you look at yourself, Jongin? You are too excited.”

Jongin ignores her words. “Where did you meet her, Mom? Is she okay?”

“That’s why I need you to move out, Jongin. It’s your turn to take care of her.” She pats his cheek gently and Jongin still can’t understand anything.

“Mom, I don’t understand.” He blinks.

“My sweet big boy,” she coos, “Kyungsoo needs you. Pack your things, okay?”

“Mom! At least tell me! I… I don’t understand!”

“You will understand soon.” That’s the only thing she tells him before she leaves him alone in his room to ponder over everything she had just told him.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo can’t find it in her to refuse Jongin’s mother’s offer after she had seen her small apartment. It’s not good for her and the baby, she had said. And she offered her a better living place.

That is how she is standing just outside of her apartment, with her bags by her feet, waiting for the woman to come and get her.

“I’m sorry I took so long. Are you tired?” The woman says apologetically once her car rounds around the corner. Kyungsoo smiles at her and shakes her head.

“No, Aunty. It’s okay.”

The woman sends her a look, seemingly not liking about her answer.

“Ah, I mean… Mom.” Kyungsoo corrects herself, seeing a smile blooms on the woman’s old feature.

“That’s more like it. Now, are you sure you don’t have anything left?”

“Yes… Mom.”

It’s weird to call someone else with ‘Mom’ yet it’s comforting because Kyungsoo misses a mother figure in her life. Her real mother… wasn’t the best mother.

Kyungsoo soon finds herself inside of the car, nipping onto a croissant bought by Jongin’s mother while the woman drives them away towards the new house she will be living at from now on. Oh, she needs to tell Baekhyun about this. But then she would have to know who Jongin’s mother is. Ah, it seems like the time to tell Baekhyun has come.

“Do you want to eat something specific, Kyungsoo dear? How do you take care of your cravings?”

“Ah, that,” Kyungsoo blushes, smiling shyly, “I have some of my good friends fulfilling some of my cravings so it’s fine.”

“Hmm. Your cravings should be taken care of. I won’t let you starve your baby again. Call me when you need something, okay? Call me anytime.” The woman smiles to her. Kyungsoo feels touched by her affection and she ducks her head down.

“T-Thank you.”

“That’s what mother’s job is.”

Bittersweet. Her own mother doesn’t even care about her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They arrive in front of one minimalist but pretty house. Kyungsoo gapes in awe at the sight of the little garden at the front and at the pretty design all over the house.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes. This is too much for me, honestly. I don’t know how I should pay you back, but I will try to find a way.”

“No. This is for you, Kyungsoo. I want you to be happy and healthy. Your little peanut, too.” The woman pats her belly and that cause a soft giggle to erupt out of Kyungsoo’s mouth.

They bring her bags inside and Kyungsoo manages to send the address to Baekhyun.

Jongin’s mother helps her with her things for a while, cooking food for her, before she tells that she needs to do some works at her office. She promises to come visit at night and she leaves with a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s head.

Kyungsoo glances around the house, taking notes on how everything is so pretty.

She sits down on the couch, relishing onto the fluff comfort for a moment while playing with her phone. It takes no longer than thirty minutes before finally the familiar sound of Baekhyun’s car is heard.

“Kyungsoo? Are you here?”

“Yes!” She opens the door and greets the awed stricken Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

The look on Chanyeol’s face as he sees her is shock and Kyungsoo realizes that Chanyeol hasn’t known that she is expecting. That guy is kind of slow with his brain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

With them sitting on the couch, Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol everything while the male holds over his temple with a difficult expression on his face. He seems like he is constipated while Baekhyun massages his shoulder.

“So, all this time… you are already pregnant and no one knows?”

“You are the only one, Channie.” Baekhyun corrects in amusement and Chanyeol groans.

Kyungsoo stifles a laugh. “Baekhyun and Sehun know.”

“Sehun, too?” Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol ask at the same time. Such a match made in heaven.

“Yes, he knows. Uh, now –”

“Okay, now you tell me who’s your sugar daddy because this house is fucking pretty.” Baekhyun demands. Chanyeol nods his head to support his girlfriend.

“Uh, that’s what I want to tell you. About… the father.”

The couple seems to notice the discomfort Kyungsoo is feeling and they go silent. “Soo, you don’t have to tell us about this if you are not ready.”

“No, I… I want to tell you. I have kept you guys in the dark for so long. I feel like… feel so bad for not telling you two while you keep helping me. It’s only fair that you know about him.”

“Okay. Okay, but you calm down first, Soo. We don’t need you giving birth suddenly.” Chanyeol jokes, wincing in pain as Baekhyun hits his head.

“Not funny, Channie! Now shut up.”

Kyungsoo smiles and takes a deep breath.

“So, uh, the father of the baby is –”

“Wait!” Chanyeol cuts, his eyes wide in shock. “It’s not Sehun, right?”

“Ew, what the fuck, Channie!” Baekhyun interrupts and hits him again.

Chanyeol looks at the both girls. “It could be! Sehun is in lo—mmph!”

“Eh, ignore this idiot.” Baekhyun forces a laugh as she covers her boyfriend’s mouth from talking nonsense. “Now, Kyungie dear, you were saying?”

“Yes. I will tell you the father of the baby. It’s –”

 

 

 

 

The front door is opened and Baekhyun groans from another interruption. Kyungsoo stands up from the couch.

“Mom?” She calls, surprised to have the woman back so early, but it’s not her.

It’s Jongin.

And the look on his face as he finds her is saying everything.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun stands up, confusion written all over her face. It takes her a second to connect the dots before she stomps towards the male still standing by the doorway, fuming all the way.

“You are the bastard?! You are the bastard who impregnated my baby?! I’m so going to kill you!”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Jongin holds onto the small note of the address of where his new house would be. His mother didn’t tell him anything other than the fact that he needed to pack his things. With jumbled of thoughts in his mind, Jongin brings most of his things and now he is heading towards the said address. 

The house is pretty, but he doesn’t understand the need of him living here alone. What did his mother mean with being responsible? And why would she bring Kyungsoo up in this?

There is a car parked in front of the car and Jongin thinks it might be the neighbor’s so he doesn’t really pay it any mind.

As he unlocks the door with his key, he could hear faint sounds of people talking and laughing, but he couldn’t understand where it comes from.

 

 

 

 

“Mom?” 

Jongin hears the soft voice saying that. He knows that voice but he couldn’t remember where he had heard it. He pads into the house, dragging his things with him. There are footsteps coming closer, without any thought, he lifts his head up, only to find,

“Kyungsoo?” He calls softly, almost thinking that he is dreaming.

But no. It’s really Kyungsoo standing there, with oversized shirt and soft looking socks. She looks glowing and ethereal.

But he sees Baekhyun, too, and the other girl stands up from the couch to march towards him.

“You are the bastard?! You are the bastard who impregnated my baby?! I’m so going to kill you!” She shrieks and Kyungsoo takes a hold of her friend’s arm to hold her back.

Jongin blinks questioningly. He doesn’t understand anything.

What bastard? Impregnated? What is going on here?

“Chanyeol, please hold her back!” Kyungsoo whimpers and the other male, whom Jongin has just seen, stands up and holds Baekhyun back.

“Jongin, c-come in… and Chanyeol, can you guys go for a while? I will call you later!” Kyungsoo says and Jongin watches at the tall Chanyeol guy drags the furious looking Baekhyun away, out of the house, but not before landing one particular slap over Jongin’s head.

As soon as the door is closed, silence greets them and it takes Jongin a moment to stare at Kyungsoo standing in front of him.

“Where have you been?” Jongin asks her, who flinches at his sudden question. It’s cute.

Kyungsoo fiddles with her oversized shirt and Jongin wants nothing other than to scoop her up and smothers her with kisses. Wait, he does think that. He admits it now.

“I… I have been at some places,” she mutters lowly, bending her head down.

Jongin walks closer to her, holding onto her hand and leading her to the couch. Oh gosh. He can do this, right? He misses her so much. 

Kyungsoo keeps her mouth shut.

“What are you doing here?” He asks.

Kyungsoo mumbles, “I live here…”

“Wait, what? But I also live here –”

Jongin jolts up to call for his mother as realization hits him. Kyungsoo stays silent on her seat, rubbing her stomach out of habit. Jongin talks into his phone, seemingly getting into a quick argument with his mother before he glances at her. As he finds her rubbing her belly, Jongin stutters a reply to his mother and hangs up almost immediately.

“K-Kyungsoo, you are… p-pregnant?” He whispers breathlessly, still unable to what he finds, but seeing Kyungsoo rubbing her stomach and looking all swollen like that, makes Jongin realizes that it’s happening for real. And he doesn’t know what to feel.

The girl glances away, forgetting that he still doesn’t know and she can’t even deny it again. The fact is clear right in front of his very eyes. She ends up giving a small nod and Jongin falls back onto the opposite couch, holding a hand over his chest.

“S-Shit.” He blinks, keeping his eyes onto the girl across him. He doesn’t have to think that much because he instantly realizes that the child must be his. Kyungsoo is a good girl, she wouldn’t go sleep around, and that means the only one who did this to her is no other than Jongin himself.

Is this what his mother meant with taking the responsibility? Because he needs to take care of Kyungsoo who is pregnant with his baby?

“Oh fuck.” He breathes, realization dawns on him. He brings both his hands to his head, pulling onto his hair. It’s unbelievable, but surprisingly he doesn’t hate the idea.

Kyungsoo looks away, chewing on her lip. “I’m sorry.” She whispers and Jongin feels a pang of guilt in his chest. It was him who should be sorry but she is the one apologizing here.

“No, Kyungsoo, it’s… it’s my fault. I’m sorry.” He murmurs lowly, unable to look at the girl because of the guilt he is feeling. He really needs to say sorry to Kyungsoo and to tell her that she means a lot to him and that he… loves her.

There. It’s time for Jongin to act like an adult he really is. No more running away and hiding.

Kyungsoo looks up in surprise, not expecting him to apologize. The surprise look on her face is so cute that Jongin needs to hold back himself from smiling. Anything she does is so cute though.

“I… Let’s tell each other about what happened. Is that… okay?” Jongin asks slowly, not wanting to scare the girl away with his curiosity.

Kyungsoo looks a bit hesitated but she nods her head. Jongin moves to sit beside her on the same couch and he coughs to clear the awkward tension.

“So… what happened?” He croaks out, internally cursing himself for being so obvious.

She fiddles with her fingers and Jongin thinks about how much he wants to hold onto her hands. Jongin grips onto the couch to hold back.

“I… I found out about this,” Kyungsoo says softly, holding a hand over her bulging tummy, “and my parents didn’t… like it, so they, um, they kicked me home.”

Jongin takes a sharp intake of breathe. It was his fault. Fuck, everything was his fault. He ruins this girl’s life. And he has the nerve to act like a jerk. Fuck, he screws up. Jongin grunts lowly before he bravely reaches for her hand. “I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo shakes her head. “No, it’s not only your fault. It’s partly mine, too. We were not… careful.” She smiles weakly.

Oh, how Jongin wants to kiss her lips.

Jongin clears his throat to stop his brain from thinking about the things he wants to do to her. “A-And you were gone to live somewhere? Why couldn’t I find you in college?”

Kyungso bends her head down, fiddling with her fingers. “I lived at some places, um, not really good but at least I could sleep. Oh, and I moved to night classes.”

Jongin frowns.

“I can’t imagine you living at some place. Stay here from now on. My mom bought this for you —for us— so you can just relax and take care of your—I mean, our child.” Jongin says, giving her hand a squeeze. He needs to show her that he will take responsibility. She is not alone in this. He will help her, because most of this thing is caused by him. He is such a jerk.

Kyungsoo looks up in shock as he mentions the possession over the child. It simply tells her that he wants to take part in this. She blames it on the hormones because a sob escapes her mouth without she realizes.

Jongin panics, thinking that he might have said something wrong or maybe she feels in pain somewhere.

“W-What happened? Do you need s-something? Should I call mom or –”

“Can you,” Kyungsoo grips onto his shirt, “can you h-hug me for a while?” She looks up with her teary and round eyes and Jongin feels his self crumbling down. He can’t deny it anymore. Oh my God. He loves her. He loves Kyungsoo.

“Y-Yes.” He mutters before pulling the girl into his arms. Kyungsoo snuggles into his chest and Jongin closes his eyes to relish in the feeling of holding onto her after so long. Kyungsoo is sound and safe now in his arms and he wants nothing else.

“I-I’m sorry it’s the h-hormones,” Kyungsoo chokes, her voice is muffled against his shirt and Jongin feels a smile curls on his mouth. She is so cute. He can’t help himself and tightens his hold around her.

“It’s okay.”

Kyungsoo grips onto his shirt (and he admits that move is so cute) while sniffling softly. He says nothing to let her has her time to calm down. 

“Kyungsoo?” He calls softly. She nods into his chest. Oh God, she is like a little kitten.

“Why didn’t you… tell me about this?”

She freezes for a second before she shakes her head. “I’m afraid you wouldn’t like it.”

Jongin sighs. Of course, if she told him before, he wouldn’t like it. But now that he thinks about how much Kyungsoo had suffered because of him, he feels so guilty. If only he could turn back the time, he would ask her to be his from the very beginning.

“I’m… I’m not going to leave you, Soo. I will stay here with you.”

Kyungsoo leans back from his chest, looking up with her innocent eyes and Jongin shudders because she is so beautiful. He brings a brave hand up to wipe the dried tears away.

“I will be responsible and… and make it up for you. Everything, just tell me everything that you want me to do, I will do it for you.”

It’s time for him to make it right. If Kyungsoo will allow him to.

Kyungsoo stares at him, her teeth come out to worry over her lip, and damn it, how much Jongin wants to kiss her?

“I… I want…” She whispers softly. Jongin leans down to hear it better.

“Yes? What is it that you want?”

She glances away, a faint blush on her cheeks. “I want… pizza.”

Jongin smiles in amusement, his hand carding through her soft hair. “One pizza is coming for you.”

As he makes up a call to order, Kyungsoo cuddles in the couch. Jongin keeps his eyes trained on her to make sure that she is comfortable. Kyungsoo says nothing, just yawning softly and rubbing her stomach again.

Jongin sits back onto the couch, staring at her. “Your pizza will be ready in a while.”

Kyungsoo nods her head.

“Um, Soo? Do you want me to hug you again?”

Okay, that is what he wants but maybe Kyungsoo would want the same. He wants to keep touching her (innocently, mind you) and to keep her safe in his arms.

Surprisingly, Kyungsoo nods. “Yes, please.” She whispers, crawling closer to him.

Jongin holds his breath when Kyungsoo leans towards him, snuggling into his neck. He can feel her warm breath hitting his skin and oh my God, he loves this. He loves having Kyungsoo in his arms, watching the soft flutters of her eyelashes on her cheeks, feeling her warmth on his skin.

His gaze falls down onto her stomach. And he wants to do something.

“Kyungsoo, can I… can I touch it?” He asks carefully. She opens her eyes and surprisingly, she sends him a small smile. Jongin gulps and lifts his hand up, moving closer to touch the belly carefully. Kyungsoo smiles and grabs onto his hand before placing it comfortable on top of her stomach.

Jongin watches in awe. In there is his child. His very own child. He is a father.

“How far along… are you?”

“Five months.” Kyungsoo whispers as she keeps her eyes on his awed face.

Jongin shudders in amazement as he rubs the belly and Kyungsoo smiles in satisfaction. She cuddles into his neck, putting her hand on top of his as they rub her stomach together.

This is so beautiful. Jongin can’t take his eyes away from the swollen belly. To know that it’s his child in there and the mother is Kyungsoo, he can’t believe how lucky he is and how such a jerk he was.

“I’m sorry again.” He whispers. Kyungsoo says nothing but she gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

The bell is ringing and Jongin reluctantly releases her for a while to get the pizza. The moment he is back with the box of pizza in his hand, Kyungsoo’s eyes light up and she sits up straight.

“Eat up to your heart content.” Jongin says, opening the box for her and she nods her head happily.

Jongin watches from the side as she nips onto the slice, her round eyes glancing here and there and the satisfied humming coming from her mouth is enough to tell him that she is happy. Kyungsoo is happy right at the moment.

“Is there anything else that you want right now?” Jongin asks hesitantly after wiping her fingers clean with the wet wipes.

Kyungsoo bats her eyelashes as she thinks. She looks up at him, her teeth worrying her lip again and Jongin feels like going crazy because he doesn’t know for how long he could hold himself back. One step at a time; he had so many mistakes to make it up to Kyungsoo.

“Another hug…?” She squeaks softly.

Jongin nods, gently pulling her to settle comfortable in his embrace. Kyungsoo sighs, cuddling into his shoulder and it takes no longer than ten minutes before her breathing evens out and she ends up falling asleep.

He watches her sleeping face. She is so cute. She looks like a kid when she is asleep, even though she is bearing a child in her. Jongin feels so bad and he vows to himself that he will do anything to make it right. He will make Kyungsoo trust him again before he would finally ask her to be officially his. He needs to make everything right.

 

 

 

 

Jongin doesn’t know when he falls asleep as well, but he is woken up by the sound of door unlocking. His mother comes into the house, holding onto bags of groceries. Jongin stares at her and the woman finds the two on the couch.

He waits for any word from her but the woman gives him a warm smile before she goes to the kitchen to put the groceries down. She comes out to join them in the living room and she gets down onto her knees. Jongin watches his mother caressing the sleeping girl’s head and Kyungsoo shifts in his arms for a second before going back to sleep again.

“Mom,” Jongin whispers softly.

His mother glances at him and reaches forward to ruffle his hair.

“Make it right, Jongin. I don’t want you to regret it.”

Jongin nods his head and his mother pats his head softly. “Wake her up in thirty mre minutes, okay?” She says before she goes into the kitchen to start the dinner.

Kyungsoo snuggles into his shoulder to seek for more warmth and Jongin makes sure to tighten his hold around her.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Jongin has been very, very nice. That makes Kyungsoo feels like in cloud nine because he is very gentle and kind. He tends to her every need, helps her in anything, and even laughs a lot.

He laughs! Oh, Kyungsoo internally swoons because he is so cute when he laughs. She could just stare at him every time.

It’s been a week and a day since they got to live together in the new house. Jongin’s mother comes in every two days to check on them and to restock the fridge with fresh food. Kyungsoo feels touched and happy because she gets the attention from a mother and Jongin is happy, too. He doesn’t show it but she can see the happy glint in his eyes every time the door is knocked or the sounds of keys from the outside are heard. He is in need of his mother’s affection and it’s cute to see him act like a little kid.

They sometimes have dinner together; the three of them. Jongin’s mother cooks in the kitchen and Jongin pads around behind her to help her to the max. The woman laughs when he is doing a mistake in something and Jongin frowns, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips jutting out. It’s cute. He is so cute.

Kyungsoo waits and sits on the chair, watching the scene of the mother and son interacting in the kitchen, like some kind of family movie. She smiles, her hands holding her chin up as she sees Jongin carefully lifts the full pot of steaming soup onto the dining table.

“Eat a lot, Kyungsoo dear.” The woman says, caressing her head. Kyungsoo nods, smiling gratefully at her and picking her chopsticks. Her appetite has increased really greatly and she is stuffing whatever food she could find into her mouth. Jongin mentions her about it and he says it’s cute. And he blushes after he has said that. He tries to hide it but Kyungsoo could see it just fine.

“You, too, Jongin.” She tells her son and Jongin’s eyes light up. He nods before he starts eating deliciously. Kyungso smiles behind her chopsticks and they spend the dinner time with light chats and smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They spend a lot of time together. If they have no class, Kyungsoo finds herself cuddling against Jongin’s side to seek for his warmth in the couch, while they flip channels in the television to find something interesting to watch.

Jongin would wrap an arm around her shoulder or her waist, rearranging the blanket on her legs, or asking her for something she might need.

They have not even once talked about the status of their relationship, and it’s okay at first. But now, Kyungsoo is feeling all too sensitive and all too insecure. She wants Jongin. Okay, she imagines Jongin kissing her like he used to do before. And she also imagined him touching her body like before, but the image is soon replaced with her bloated body and she feels so insecure because she might look so fat right now and he won’t like it.

Hormones do the talk. Okay, Kyungsoo pouts to herself. Her whole body feels so hot. She is so horny that she dreams about the flashback of them going on fucking in the restroom and holy sunshine; that was hot. Maybe that was the time when little peanut was conceived? Yeah, that could be.

They were currently cuddling on the couch, well, most likely Kyungsoo cuddling against him, but Jongin is holding a securing grip on her. The night has come and they have not found sleep coming soon as their eyes are still wide awake. The shows in the television are very boring, nothing interesting.

And Kyungsoo might or might not be very, very horny.

She touched herself during bath time earlier and it was not enough. She needs something different, something that would make her keen in pleasure. Hormones talk.

She shifts on her seat, for the fifth time, and Jongin seems to notice her discomfort.

“Are you sleepy? Do you want to go to bed? Or do you need something?” He asks, lifting the fallen blanket up her shoulder.

Kyungsoo steals a glance at her after avoiding his gaze for the whole time, afraid that she might imagine them doing the dirty things, but wrong move, she gets clear pictures of Jongin’s tanned skin against her and she whines softly.

“What’s wrong?” He is alerted by her whine. He looks around to find something that might make her feel uncomfortable but Kyungsoo shakes her head.

“I…” She mutters, pushing the blanket away and taking a tight grip onto his arm. They have done more skin ships in the last few days.

Jongin waits patiently for her next words, blinking his eyes. Kyungsoo parts her mouth, unable to force another word.

“Soo? What’s wrong? Tell me.”

Kyungsoo lifts her lithe fingers, caressing his arms and going up to his neck. She can feel him tensing under her touch.

“I… I… please help me.” She whispers softly, her eyes are trained onto his parted lips.

“Help you with what?”

Kyungsoo ponders what will happen next if she kisses her but well, screw it. She leaps up to kiss him on his mouth and Jongin leans back in surprise.

“Soo?” He calls her softly, his tone unsure.

Kyungsoo whines, tugging him close. Jongin’s hands automatically wind up around her figure and he leans close, their breathings hit each other’s face.

“Are you sure?” He asks softly, his eyes hooded as they stare at her lips.

She nods, “Please… please touch me, I want –”

Jongin tilts his head and kisses her on her mouth, making her squeals in delight. Oh sweet lips, she misses him doing this.

His hands grip onto her hips firmly but still gentle, and Kyungsoo shifts against him.

Their lips mold together and Jongin groans into her mouth when she parts her lips wide. He wastes no time to slither his tongue in, licking across her lips before tasting every corner and every nook of her mouth. Kyungsoo moans, she feels her gut is burning with fire and she is wet. So wet.

“Jongin, please,” she mutters, grabbing one of his hands and guiding it to the hem of her dress. She has grown so big now that she avoids wearing some pants. Long dress is enough.

As soon as his hand touches her thigh, Kyungsoo moans softly. Jongin sees her reaction and he takes it that she likes it. His fingers trail over the damp spot over her panty and he would be lying if he says he doesn’t miss this. He misses worshipping Kyungsoo’s body.

Kyungsoo grips onto his cotton shirt, tugging onto it fervently and reaching for the buttons. Jongin’s mouth is still eating hers while his fingers slip into her panty.

In the midst of her being drowned in pending lust, Kyungsoo has finally got rid of Jongin’s shirt and is now reaching for his pants. Jongin leans away, lips slicked with drool and swollen.

“Are you… sure about this?” He asks. Kyungsoo nods her head. She is sure as hell.

“I want y-you.” She admits. Jongin nods, pecking her lips gently before lifting her dress up.

His eyes fall onto her belly and he stares in awe. They stop while Jongin is admiring the stretched skin of her stomach. He leans down, caressing her tummy before he trails kisses along the bump. Kyungsoo watches in adoration, watching how much Jongin treasures their little peanut. He is always gazing at her stomach with affection and she finds it very heart warming.

“Jongin.” She calls and he looks up. He helps her lies back onto the couch with the cushions under her before he kisses her softly.

Kyungsoo slips her fingers into his locks, twisting his messy hair while he coaxes her mouth with soft kisses. His hands trail down, touching her breasts and Kyungsoo moans. It’s been a very long time since the last he touched them.

Her bra leaves her and soon is joined by her panty. Jongin gets rid of his pants and Kyungsoo breathes heavily because this is happening again. Finally. After all the dreams and self touching, she would finally get the real thing.

Jongin cups her breasts, massaging them tenderly and Kyungsoo moans softly at the touch. He dips down, kissing the mound before taking one nipple into his mouth. She chokes, arching her chest up to push her boob more to him. Jongin sucks her real good, giving electricity pleasure to her.

He moves down after he makes sure both of her boobs get the same treatment, mouthing softly against the baby bump, before he slowly parts her legs open. He leans close, licking against her wet core and Kyungsoo moans out.

“P-Please,” she begs and Jongin stuffs his face against her private part. He licks and nips her clit, before pushing his tongue into her, in and out to rile her up. Kyungsoo trembles under his touch, her breathing ragged.

When she comes into his mouth, spilling all her juice out, Jongin sits up and watches her face. It seems like he is still waiting whether she is sure about this and she nods her head.

Jongin tugs onto his hard erection, before slowly guiding it to her core. With their eyes locked together, he pushes inside and Kyungsoo’s hands go up to clutch onto his arms. He holds onto her waist gently, leaning down to kiss her lips softly while pushing the rest into her.

They move softly, with Kyungsoo gasping for air. Jongin touches her boobs as he moves in and out of her, slowly but precisely, still afraid of hurting her. Halfway through it, he slowly lifts her up onto his lap and he presses his mouth against her.

Kyungsoo clutches onto his face, kissing him roughly, in contract with the slow motion of them moving. She moves her hips softly, trying to get Jongin deeper into her and she cracks out a moan when he licks over her swollen nipple.

“Soo, Soo- Kyungsoo,” he chants, holding her tight against him while thrusting in and out. Kyungsoo closes her eyes, head thrown back when she reaches her orgasm. Jongin kisses the pulse point on her neck, muttering a soft ‘good girl’ to her before he comes into her with a low groan escaping his mouth.

It’s silent after they come down from their high and Kyungsoo opens her eyes. She sees Jongin’s bliss out face, his eyes closed and his lips parted. He is so beautiful. She can’t help but to lean forward to plant a kiss on each of his eye lid. Jongin hugs her tight against him before he reaches for the previous blanket to cover her up.

“Are you okay, Soo?” He asks, his hands caressing her lower back. Kyungsoo nods her head, smiling when he nuzzles into her neck.

“Let’s get you to the bed.” He mutters, lifting her up from his limp cock and Kyungsoo whimpers softly. He lifts her up in his arms and goes to put her down on the bed, helping her back into her clothes. 

Kyungsoo blushes when he is still stark naked, his limp erection hanging in between his legs, but all the embarrassment is gone when he leans down to peck her lips softly.

“Rest well, Soo.”

She nods and smiles up to him. He excuses himself from her room and Kyungsoo sighs contently against the pillow, feeling her heart is still beating out of control.

 


	14. Chapter 14

After they had sex, their relationship turns very intimate and sweet. Jongin would wake her up with sweet kisses all over her face and help her up by holding onto a securing grip around her. A few times he helps her to bath, because she has grown too easy to get tired and she is entering her ninth month, and they share soft wet kisses.

They have breakfast together. Jongin prepares everything for her, filling up her every craving. He caresses her head softly, smiling at her. He kisses her pouts away and kisses her laughs. He speaks to the little peanut as they sit on the couch, caressing the bump and kissing it.

Kyungsoo’s heart flutters at his every act. Jongin is so sweet. She is sure that he has changed. He keeps his words in taking care of her and their child. He is going to be a very good father.

Baekhyun visits them from time to time. She tries to act civil but she can’t help it when she lands a few slaps over Jongin’s head. Jongin says nothing and accepts the hits with a strained smile, even though his head is throbbing. Kyungsoo doesn’t even try to stop Baekhyun because it’s no use.

Jongin’s mother comes and is very happy when she sees them getting along very well. She doesn’t mention it but Kyungsoo knows she often finds them kissing whenever they think she is not looking.

And Sehun… he is furious.

The one time he gets to come to visit is when Jongin is not home. Sehun starts blabbering about the negative words and reasons as to why he insists that Kyungsoo should not stay with ‘the bastard’. Kyungsoo yawns, rubbing her belly while nodding to every single word Sehun is saying. 

“Kyungsoo, are you even listening to me?” Sehun is on it again. He keeps telling her that if one day he meets Jongin, he is not going to hold back. Kyungsoo is just glad that Jongin is always out whenever Sehun is coming over.

“Yes. I hear you very well, Sehun. Can you please stop it?” She asks, feeling the headache coming real quick.

Sehun frowns at her. “You are growing soft to him just because he acts nice to you. He is putting a plot against you, Soo.”

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to frown at him. “Why do you hate him so much?”

“I just hate him. No… reason.”

“He is nice. He has been very good to me so I don’t think you should hate him that him that much. You should see him treating me and you will realize that you are wrong all this time, Sehun.”

Sehun ignores her and he stands up. “I’m leaving now. I’ll visit again soon.”

Kyungsoo nods and smiles to him. “I would like to see you off but my back is hurting right now, so I’m sorry, Sehun.”

“No, it’s okay. You should rest. I’m going, bye, Soo.”

With the last wave, Sehun makes his way out of the house. As he reaches for the front gate, he finds a car parks in front of the house and the driver turns out to be ‘the bastard’.

Jongin grabs his bag and the grocery bag of Kyungsoo’s strawberry ice cream before he makes his way out of his car. He doesn’t expect to find someone waiting for him.

“Kim.” Sehun calls lowly, his eyes glaring daggers.

“Oh.” Jongin replies with the same tone. He has heard from Kyungsoo that her friend is visiting her a few times but he doesn’t expect to meet him now.

“What do you think you are doing?” Sehun asks, his fists gripped tightly to hold him back from punching the bastard in front of him.

“What do you mean?”

“You went all fucking bastard to Kyungsoo and now you act like you care? What the fuck are you planning?”

“Excuse you. Just because I’m nice doesn’t mean I’m planning something.” Jongin points it out.

Sehun grabs his collar and hisses. “You might have the privilege because you are the father of the child but I will make sure you won’t be able to touch her. I will get her.”

Jongin grits his teeth. “Keep dreaming, Oh.”

He gets a punch over his jaw and Jongin stumbles over onto his bottom. Sehun gets on top of him, choking him by gripping tightly onto his collar.

“You don’t know anything about her. You don’t know what makes her happy. You don’t know what makes her sad. You don’t know her favorite color, food, drink, movie, everything. You are just a fucking bastard who ruined her life because you couldn’t keep you dick in your pants!”

Jongin breathes heavily. 

“You don’t even know how much you had made her suffered. Her parents kicked her out of the house and do you know how did she live before? No! You fucking don’t know! You were hiding because you were a coward! You are a coward, Kim!”

Jongin freezes as he hears the words from Sehun.

“You wouldn’t have the chance to be with her because all you have done is to hurt her. I love her and I will take a good care of her. Just you watch. She will be running into my arms in no time. And you? You will rot in hell because you realize how fucked up you are!”

Sehun releases him, breathing heavily after telling him everything he needs to tell.

“You don’t deserve her, you trash.” He says before he walks away.

Jongin sits up, wincing at his bleeding lip. He gathers his bag and papers and the grocery bag, making sure that the ice cream is still intact.

As he gets into the house, Kyungsoo greets him almost immediately. There is a smile on her lips and she is very pretty, but the smile drops off of her face when she sees his wound.

“What happened? Oh God. Did you meet Sehun?”

Jongin forces a smile, wincing when the move stretches his wound and Kyungsoo doesn’t miss it. He hands her the ice cream, patting her head, before he walks away to his room.

“Jongin?” She calls softly in worry.

“I’m okay. Go eat it before it will melt.” He tries to reassure her and he locks himself in his room.

Jongin sits down onto the bed and rubs his face.

Oh Sehun’s words keep repeating in his head. Right. He doesn’t know anything about Kyungsoo. He doesn’t know her favorite color. He doesn’t know her favorite food. He doesn’t know her favorite drink. He doesn’t know her favorite book. He doesn’t know her favorite movie. He doesn’t know everything about her.

He only knows that he had hurt her. He ruined her future. He took her virginity. He made her getting kicked out of her house. He made her lost her parents. He made her a young mother. All because of his stupid hormone and his dick. 

“Shit.” Jongin grunts.

To think that he loves her and he wants to make her as his?

Ha. He could just dream on. He doesn’t deserve her. She doesn’t deserve to be with someone like him. Someone so fucked up and someone who screams as ‘trouble’. Kyungsoo is a good girl. She deserves the world. She deserves someone who could make her laugh, make her happy, never make her cry, give her everything she wants, be there for her.

Someone like… Oh Sehun.

Not someone like Jongin.

Because he is a trash.

And he doesn’t even deserve her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo stares at the closed door of Jongin’s room. What’s going on with him? Earlier, he had been very cheerful in the phone when she had called him for an ice cream. And that wound… could it be really from Sehun? Because the timing is so right and Sehun could be very impulsive when he is angry.

She pouts. Sehun… why would she ruin Jongin’s good mood?

Taking the ice cream tub from the grocery bag, Kyungsoo stuffs herself with the cold treat and continues to pout in the living room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin is avoiding her. Kyungsoo could feel it. He doesn’t look at her that much. He talks only a bit. And he is trying to go out of the house very quickly.

She thought they are in good term now? What happened? What would change Jongin’s behavior like that?

She gasps. Could it be that Sehun had said something to him? Knowing Sehun, he could be very protective.

Kyungsoo sighs as she counts the days Jongin has been avoiding her. It’s been a week. And she feels very lonely. Jongin’s mood has grown so gloomy and she doesn’t know how to cheer him up and to make him talk to her.

It’s one of those days again, when Jongin gives her a quick smile before he is rushing out of the house. Kyungsoo writhes on the couch, holding a hand over her swollen belly as the door is closed. She sighs. She misses Jongin. It’s like he is keeping her distance away from her. But why? She thinks she has seen the sign of Jongin returning her feelings. But why now he is acting like this? He is acting like he is afraid and the look in his eyes is full of guilt and sorry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo? It’s me!” Sehun’s voice comes from the front door and Kyungsoo sits up a bit.

“Come in! The door’s not locked!” 

Sehun comes with a bag of food. He smiles to her and Kyungsoo tries her best to smile back at him but she can’t help it. She is suspecting Sehun as the reason behind Jongin’s change of behavior.

“How are you today?” Sehun sits beside her, patting her arm.

Kyungsoo nods. “Fine.”

Sehun seems to notice her curt answer, because he is staring at her. “What’s wrong with you? Mood swing?”

Kyungsoo has had enough of this. “Sehun, when the last time you were here, did you meet Jongin?”

The look on Sehun’s face is a clear enough answer. Sehun keeps his face straight.

“Yeah, I did. What’s up?”

She narrows her eyes at him. “What did you say to him? And you hit him, didn’t you?”

Sehun lifts his palms, feigning innocence. Kyungsoo glares at him before he sighs in defeat. “Okay. Okay, I hit him. And I said a few things to him. No big deal.”

“No big deal? Sehun, he is avoiding me now because of whatever you had said to him!” Kyungsoo gasps in disbelief.

“Well, that’s good. It means that what I had said had gone deep in his head.”

Kyungsoo looks offended. “What did you say?”

Sehun keeps mum, refusing to answer. “Oh Sehun, what did you say to him?”

“I… I said that he was a bastard and that he didn’t know anything about you. And that he was a coward. And that he had enough of making you suffer.”

Kyungsoo hits his arm. “Why would you do that? We are finally getting in a good term! But now he is avoiding me again and I don’t know what to do to make him smile! I can’t believe you, Sehun! Why would you say tha –”

“Because he doesn’t deserve you!” Sehun shouts, his chest heaving. He has had enough of listening to Kyungsoo worrying about the bastard.

Kyungsoo flinches at his voice. “What are you talking about?”

“He didn’t know anything about you, Soo! What have he done for you? Nothing! He had done nothing other than to make you suffer! He ruined you! You lost your family because of him! He was just using you! Open your eyes, Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo gasps. “How dare you, Sehun…?” She mutters lowly. 

“He is a trash. He doesn’t deserve you. I told him that. That’s good that he realizes it before it’s too late that fucking basta –”

Kyungsoo lands a hit on his cheek. Not hard, but enough to stop him from talking.

“Don’t talk bad about Jongin.” She says, her eyes teary.

Sehun stares at her in shock. “Kyungsoo, you can’t be serious in siding with him.”

“I do! I won’t let you talk bad about Jongin! He has been very kind to me but look at what you had done! He won’t even look at me because of what you had said!”

“Kyungsoo! He is a bastard!”

“Well, I love that bastard!” Kyungsoo shouts to him, silencing him.

Sehun slumps weakly. “But I love you, Kyungsoo. I have always loved you since forever.”

Kyungsoo’s anger vanishes as she feels her head cools down after what he has said. Sehun loves him? What? And she doesn’t even know about it?

“Sehun –”

“I love you and I want you to be mine. But he came and he ruined everything! He is good for nothing, Soo! Be with me and I will make you very happy!” Sehun says, staring wide eyed at her, almost begging.

Kyungsoo holds onto her stomach. How does everything come to this?

“Sehun, I… I don’t see you more than as my best friend.” She admits. Sehun slumps down at the rejection.

“I’m sorry, Sehun, but I only love Jongin. He… He surely had made lots of mistakes before but he has changed and he is sweet. I love him. And he loves our child, too. I’m sorry.” She whispers, bending her head down. She feels so sorry for Sehun. She always sees him as her best friend and never more.

Sehun sobs, holding a palm over his face.

“Okay. I understand. I hope you are happy with him.”

“Sehun, please don’t be mad at me.”

“How could I get mad at you? I couldn’t. I could never get mad at you.” Sehun gives him a sad smile.

He stands up and makes a move to leave. Kyungsoo stands up to follow him, only to grunt in pain. Sehun spins around and finds her bending down, gripping onto the couch in pain.

“Kyungsoo! What’s wrong?!”

“It… hurts.” She moans out, holding onto her stomach. Sehun dials for an ambulance while helping her sits back down. Kyungsoo breathes heavily, her cold sweat breaking past her skin, and she gasps when she feels wet in between her legs.

“Oh God… Sehun!” She grips onto his arm. “My… My water broke.”

Sehun panics and calls for the ambulance.

Kyungsoo cries in pain. “Jongin. I want Jongin.”

Sehun falters and reaches for her phone, dialing the bastard to make her happy.

Before the bastard could even say hello, Sehun grits his teeth and mutters into the phone, “Kyungsoo is giving birth. Come right away. This is your last chance.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted under Livejournal and Asianfanfics.  
> Note: Completed on AFF & LJ: February 9 2017. Re-posted on AO3: March 5 2017.

Jongin gives a strained smile to Kyungsoo before he rushes out of the house. It hurts him to ignore her like this but he can’t help it. He can’t even imagine to be standing beside Kyungsoo and looking all happy, when all he had done to her was to hurt her.

It feels like he doesn’t deserve to even breathe the same air as her.

He sighs, kicking the small stone beside his foot as he stands at the hill of his secret hideout. It’s a spot no one knows, the place where only Jongin has ever come, and for him to think about every single thing in his life; from his college, his family, his friends, even to Kyungsoo. Mostly about Kyungsoo, though.

Maybe Kyungsoo really deserves to be with someone else, someone who understands her and someone who can treat her like she is the most fragile thing in the whole world. Someone like Oh Sehun, who is her childhood best friend and someone who is always there for her.

“My life is so pitiful.” Jongin mutters, sitting down onto the hill.

He falls for a girl, denying it, then admitting it, then having a kid, then realizing that he is not worth it.

“Heh.” He chuckles bitterly, lying down on the grass and throwing an arm over his eyes.

Would Kyungsoo end up with Oh Sehun? Would they be happy? Would Kyungsoo be happy? Would their child call Oh Sehun with ‘dad’?

Just the mere thought of it makes Jongin’s heart wrenches in pain. Spending the time with Kyungsoo and their unborn baby makes his attached to them and he really can’t imagine his child to be calling someone else with father. He just hopes Kyungsoo would at least let the child know who the real father is. If… if Oh Sehun is a better father than him then Jongin can’t do anything.

His phone rings and Jongin jolts up in surprise. The ringtone is a special tone he puts for Kyungsoo’s numbers, in case something emergency is needed.

“He –”

“Kyungsoo is giving birth. Come right away. This is your last chance.” Oh Sehun says sternly and Jongin’s head spins because he doesn’t understand.

Kyungsoo. Birth. Chance.

“Oh fuck!” He curses, stumbling as he hurriedly sits up and runs towards his car. During the whole time of his drive, he barely listens to Oh Sehun’s voice telling him which hospital he should come to and Jongin’s head is spinning, his heart is wrenching in worry.

See? He is late for another step. It’s always Oh Sehun.

Maybe it’s the sign for him to step back. It’s already a lost battle for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin arrives at the hospital and runs inside, not caring about his still on car and rushes towards the emergency room. He pants, his breathing is ragged when he finds Oh Sehun is standing there outside of the room.

The male glances at him and Jongin deflates in fear.

“How… How is Kyungsoo?” He croaks out, his throat dry.

Oh Sehun looks at him straight into his eyes.

“Get inside. She is waiting for you.”

Jongin blinks in surprise. Did he hear it right?

“What?”

“I said go inside, you fucker. This is your last chance. Don’t ever fuck it up.” Oh Sehun pushes him towards the operation room and Jongin stumbles on his feet. The door is closed behind his back and he is greeted with the sight of Kyungsoo in hospital gown, breathing shallowly and sweating a bucket.

“S-Soo,” he chokes, rushing to her side.

Kyungsoo opens her eyes and she glances at him, smiling happily. “You come,” she whispers.

“Of course. I’m sorry I’m late.” Jongin whispers, gently taking her hand and pressing a kiss on her knuckle.

“No, you are not late. It’s not the right time yet.” Kyungsoo twists her hand to hold onto his cheek. Jongin stares at her.

“Jongin, I… I haven’t asked this to you but I think this might be the right time. Do you… do you want to be with me and our little peanut?”

“Kyungsoo,”

“I want to know what you think, Jongin. We can’t keep ignoring this.”

“I… I do, but I don’t deserve it.” Jongin murmurs, his eyes glancing away. Kyungsoo holds onto his jaw and caresses his cheek.

“Why do you say that?”

“All I had done to you was to hurt you so many times and I… I don’t think I’m the right guy for you. You… You have Oh Sehun. He is a better guy than me. I’m nothing. I’m sorry, Soo, for everything.” Jongin says, swallowing the bile down his throat.

Kyungsoo’s face scrunches up as she cries. Jongin panics and wipes the tears away.

“But I don’t want anyone else. I only want you, Jongin. Don’t you want me?” She sobs, her face crinkling cutely.

Jongin nods his head crazily. “I do. I love you. I want you, of course, but –”

“I love you, too, Jongin. That’s okay. You don’t have to think anymore. I want you and little peanut wants her dad, too.”

“Her?” Jongin sniffs, smiling slightly. Kyungsoo thumbs his tears away. “Mother’s instinct.”

The both of them cry softly and Jongin leans close to kiss her lips. “I love you, Kyungsoo. Okay. If you let me, I will be with you.”

“Stay with us, Jongin. We are family.” Kyungsoo pecks him again and they laugh softly. Jongin holds onto her hand and that’s a simple promise of a new start for a better future.

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

“What are you going to name her?” Jongin asks, watching onto the baby girl inside of Kyungsoo’s arms. 

With a weak smile, Kyungsoo glances up at him. “I don’t know yet. Do you have any idea?”

Jongin stares at the baby, her eyes still closed tightly and her tiny fists curling.

“Soomi.” He breathes softly.

“Kim Soomi. I love it.” Kyungsoo beams, caressing the baby girl. Jongin dips down to kiss her temple and Kyungsoo smiles at him.

Jongin watches the sight and he feels his stomach is flipping upside down. It’s so beautiful. Kyungsoo looks messed up from giving birth and her lips are chapped and dry, but looking at her holding onto their baby girl with her eyes shining in pure happiness and affection, Jongin feels like he finally finds his home.

“I love you.” He whispers, alerting Kyungsoo who then looks up at him. She stares into his eyes before she nods.

“I love you, too, Jongin. Thank you.”

“No,” Jongin shakes his head, “thank you. For everything. For wanting me to stay. For giving me such a miracle. For just… being you.”

Kyungsoo laughs softly, touching his face. “It’s okay to cry, Jongin.”

His lips tremble before the first drop of tears rolls down his face. He has been holding onto his tears of happiness for God knows how long. He can’t even hold it back anymore. Kyungsoo is cooing at him, caressing his head, and pecking his lips softly. She tells him that it’s okay, it’s alright now, they are okay. And she tells him that he is more crybaby than Soomi. Jongin’s lips purse and Kyungsoo pecks him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry for crying, Jongin. We need to let the tears out sometimes.”

“Not only that, I just… I’m sorry for everything I have caused. I’m scared of falling in love, Kyungsoo, but I can’t get you out of my head. You are just… I can’t even imagine myself having your love so I avoided you and look, that was another mistake I caused. I’m just –”

Kyungsoo kisses him. “Stop talking, will you, daddy?”

Jongin’s breathe hitches and he deflates, relaxing.

“The past is over. We have Soomi now. Let’s just think about the future, okay? I love you and you say you love me. It’s all that matters.”

He wipes his tears away with his sleeve. “Okay.” Kyungsoo smiles at him and he smiles back.

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

“Oh my.” Kyungsoo squeaks as she gets another bouquet of flowers. Jongin is looking all shy while holding onto it for her.

“For you.” He murmurs, glancing away.

Kyungsoo puts down the catalogue she is reading and she takes the flowers away.

“Again, Jongin?” She smiles in amusement. Jongin looks embarrassed and he pouts slightly.

“I can’t help it. They are pretty. Just like you.” He shifts on his feet, like a little child getting caught in stealing candies.

Kyungsoo laughs and tugs him down to join her on the couch. She kisses his cheek. “Thank you. I love it.”

Jongin gives her a shy smile before Kyungsoo snuggles against him.

“I choose the theme already.” She tells him, grabbing back the catalogue to show him. Jongin hums.

“Do you know who you want to invite to the wedding?”

“I do, but not much. Just close friends and family –” She stops. Jongin catches the sign.

“Soo, do you want to invite your parents?”

Kyungsoo fiddles with her fingers. “I do, but would they come?”

“You wouldn’t know. Do you want to try?”

She looks up at him. “Will you come with me when I give them the invitation?”

“Of course.” He grins and kisses her temple. Kyungsoo smiles and starts telling him about the colors she chooses for their wedding.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo heaves a deep breath, glancing back to Jongin who is holding onto Soomi and standing beside the car for mental support, before she knocks onto the door of her childhood house. It brings back so many memories. She had been away from this house for so long.

The door is opened and she finds her mother standing there. The woman looks surprised to see her.

“I just,” Kyungsoo starts when she sees her mother is about to tell her off, “I just want to give you this.” She pushes the invitation towards her mother and the woman takes it.

“I’m getting married.” Kyungsoo says softly, still feeling this all is unreal. She has a daughter and she is getting married to Jongin, and now she is giving the wedding invitation to her mother like they are some kind of strangers.

The woman looks up at her, before glancing at Jongin who is standing a bit far away.

“Is that him?” She asks. Kyungsoo nods. “And that’s your kid?”

Kyungsoo glances at Soomi and Jongin, smiling slightly, “Yeah. My daughter.”

Her mother says nothing and Kyungsoo chews on her lip. “I’m not going to force you to come but… it would mean something if you come… Mom. S-See you, hopefully.” She stutters before she runs away, rushing back towards Jongin who is staring at her worriedly.

They get into the car and Jongin drives away. Kyungsoo clutches onto Soomi and breathes in her baby scent to calm her down.

“Are you alright, Soo? What did she say?”

“She didn’t say anything. She just… looked at you two. Ah, I don’t know anymore.” Kyungsoo huffs, throwing her head back towards the head rest of the seat.

Jongin laughs softly. “Don’t think.” He says and when he sees it’s red light, he leans sideways to kiss her lips. Soomi taps his chin and Jongin coos.

“Yes, you too, Princess.” He says, before pressing kisses all over the baby’s face.

Kyungsoo laughs and hits his shoulder when the light turns to green.

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Jongin grins as he leans close, pressing his lips on top of Kyungsoo’s and the both of them smile into the kiss. The guests clap and some even make cat whistles. When he leans away, Kyungsoo is sporting a shy smile.

They hold a private wedding where only their friends and family come. With the theme of outdoor wedding, everyone congratulates them as they walk along the aisle. Jongin grins the whole time while Kyungsoo shyly smiles to the guests.

Kyungsoo is wearing a simple white dress which ends under her knees, the flare skirt shakes as the soft breeze blows. She has a flower crown on top of her head and she looks like an angel. Jongin thinks he is so lucky.

They get close to Soomi and gives the baby girl a kiss on each of her cheeks. She giggles and claps her chubby fingers.

“Are you ready?” Kyungsoo asks at the mass of women under there. She stands on the stage, showing her back to the women guests to get ready in throwing the bride bouquet.

“Yes!” A series of high pitched voice calls. Kyungsoo grins before she swings her hands and throws the bouquet away. Girls are screaming while trying to catch it and Kyungsoo spins around to see who gets it.

It lands into Baekhyun’s unsuspecting hands and Kyungsoo claps loudly.

“Chanyeol! I’m waiting for the good news!” She says, ignoring Chanyeol’s choking on his fruit punch and Baekhyun’s red face.

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

“Wow! Would you look at that—wah!” Kyungsoo squeals when Jongin lifts her up bridal style as soon as they arrive in their honeymoon room.

She laughs when he throws her onto the bed before he crawls on top of her. He kisses her softly, Kyungsoo smiles and wraps her arms around him to pull him down.

“Hey, wifey.” Jongin calls, smiling down at her. Kyungsoo grins, “Hey there, hubby.”

They laugh softly and cuddle close on the bed, relishing in the moment. Soomi is with Jongin’s mom and they are free to have the whole week to screw each other without having to worry about life. It’s all about them for now.

“It’s nearing night time.” Jongin says against the crown of her head. Kyungsoo squeezes her hold around his waist. “Yeah?”

“Aren’t you tired? Should we get ready to sleep?”

Kyungsoo huffs, sitting up. “But it’s our first night! We should enjoy it!”

Jongin stutters when Kyungsoo lifts her blouse over her head. He grunts when she trails her fingers along his jaw.

“Come on, Jongin. We haven’t done it for so long.”

That’s enough for Jongin to cross the gap and gives her a bruising kiss on her lips. His hands grab her close, gripping her bare waist tightly while Kyungsoo reaches to unbutton his shirt. Her fingers touch his chest, rubbing the heated skin, before going down to unbuckle his pants in a swift move.

Their lips move hungrily, saliva dripping and tongues dancing together. Kyungsoo moans when Jongin forcefully yanks her skirt down along with her panty. He leans away, getting out of his pants before Kyungsoo crawls onto his lap, straddling him.

He unclasps her bra and goes to nuzzle into her chest. Kyungsoo throws her head back, gasping for air. She almost forgets that Jongin loves her big boobs. He is licking along the flesh before moving to her nipple.

Kyungsoo reaches her hands down to tug onto his cock, smiling when he groans. She runs her hands up and down along the long shaft, pumping it and teasing the slit. Jongin is gripping onto her tightly, biting on her breast to muffle his grunts.

“Come on, Jongin,” she whisper, guiding his cock into her. She is being so impatient.

Jongin holds onto her curvy hips, pushing his erection into her. The both of them moan out, feeling their being one after such a long time. Kyungsoo pulls onto Jongin’s hair, tilting his face up before she gives him an open mouthed kiss. Jongin moans into her mouth, settling her down onto his cock.

It’s not only sex, it’s making love. Kyungsoo lets out breathy moans when Jongin drags his mouth along her skin, nipping on her neck, then goes to her shoulder. She arches her back as he grabs onto his boobs with his hands.

“Oh- ooh,” she moans. They haven’t even started moving but the both of them are so aroused that it feels insane. They can’t get their hands off of each other. Jongin gropes her breasts with both palms, enjoying the feeling of squeezing her firm flesh. He pushes her breasts together to the center, forcing her nipples to press together, before giving the both of them a lick at the same time.

Kyungsoo whines, her voice coming out sensually while she writhes under his touch. She clutches onto his back, watching Jongin paying so much attention to her chest until he forgets to move.

She grinds down and he chokes. Releasing her reddening breasts, Jongin goes to grip onto her hips and begins to move in and out. Kyungsoo shudders, enjoying the familiar drag of his cock with her inner walls. It’s been so long since the last time they have it rough. The last time they did it was when she was still pregnant and it went too slow.

Kyungsoo plants her feet flat on the bed and bounces on his cock. Jongin throws his head back, groaning in pleasure. Her under thighs make the slapping sound everytime she slams down onto his legs. Her butt jiggles on each bounce. Her boobs jolts and Jongin is staring at them.

She presses their forehead together, their breathing mingle, and their lips touching without kissing each other. They keep moving for pleasure while Kyungsoo holds onto Jongin’s jaws.

“I, haaa, love y-you, ah, ah, Jong- in,” she pants softly.

Jongin fastens his pace, gripping her tight against him. “I love you, too. So much, Soo.”

Kyungsoo screams out, reaching her orgasm, while Jongin continues to pump into her for a few more seconds, before exploding into her.

The both of them pant heavily and Kyungsoo leans to press their lips together despite the lack of oxygen. Jongin smiles, laughing breathlessly.

“I love you, Kyungsoo, my lovely wife.”

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

Jongin wakes up in the morning, feeling disoriented and confused, but overall happy. He hears the sound of shower going on and he sits up, throwing the covers away while he yawns. Smacking his lips, he opens his eyes sleepily, only to have them pop out in shock.

He forgets that the bathroom in this room is transparent, means that the wall is made of glass and he can watch his wife taking a shower in there. Oh fuck, he bites his lip when he follows the water rolling down on the curve of Kyungsoo’s body. It rolls from the tip of her nose, sliding down from her plump lips, continuing on her neck and going lower to her breast and stopping for a while on her perky nipple, before finally rolling down to her stomach, and ending up along the length of her leg.

Jongin grunts, his uncovered cock is not even helping by twitching in need. He reaches down and jerks himself to the sight of his wife showering in there. Oh, he thanks whoever had chosen this room for their honeymoon. Kyungsoo is still unaware that he is watching her. Jongin’s hand moves faster, his cock swells in need, and he pants as his end is nearing.

Oh snap. Kyungsoo opens her eyes and glances at him, finding him jerking off to her. A naughty smile curls on her lips before she stops the shower and walks out of the glass cubicle. Jongin’s heart is thundering in his chest when Kyungsoo, in her dripping wet and naked glory, walks towards him.

“Hey,” she calls, her voice soft and innocent, yet she drops onto her knees and grabs his cock into her hand.

Jongin curses when she opens her mouth to give kitten licks along his shaft. She is still so wet from her shower and the water is dripping continuously onto the carpet, yet she pays no mind to it because she goes down on him and swallows him deeply. Jongin grips onto the rumpled covers behind him, holding himself back from thrusting into her mouth.

Kyungsoo looks up, eyes wide and innocently staring at him, while her plump lips are spread wide around his erection. Jongin’s chest heaves and it takes him no more than a few minutes before he comes spurting down her throat.

She leans away, licking him clean and Jongin thinks she is going to stop, but no, oh, she continues to nip along his shaft and teases his sensitive slit, awakening another hard on.

“S-Soo,” he calls with cracking voice.

Kyungsoo grins, standing up and pushing him down on his chest. Jongin bounces back on the bed and Kyungsoo crawls on top of him. She rubs her wet core against his crotch before her hand grabs his cock and she sits down on it.

Jongin’s eyes roll to the back of his head when he feels his cock is breaching her tightness again. What to do? His wife is always full of surprises.

“Soo- fuck!” He chokes on his breathe when Kyungsoo stares down to him. Her hands balance herself on his chest as she starts to bounce on him. Her wet hair falls framing her face like a curtain and the water drips down onto him. Jongin clutches onto her hips, feeling them still cold from the shower.

“Ah, ah, aah,” Kyungsoo moans, bouncing on him like a professional.

Jongin can’t help but to enjoy this. It’s rare to have Kyungsoo taking control and he could only lie there and let Kyungsoo fuck herself on his cock. Her face is so sensual, it seems like she really enjoys this morning session. Kyungsoo bounces faster on him, lifting away from his cock and slamming back down deeper; her whole body bouncing on her movement.

He grabs onto her bouncing tits, the big swollen flesh never fails to amaze him. Jongin has never found someone else with bigger tits than Kyungsoo.

His palms grope onto the shaking breasts, making Kyungsoo moans and she arches her back to offer her chest more into his hands. Jongin’s mouth curls into a devilish grin. His fingers squeeze her boobs, his thumbs rolling her perked nipples. Kyungsoo’s eyes roll to the back of her head, her inner walls tightening deliciously around his cock. Jongin chokes on his breathe.

He lets go of her breasts to reach one hand down, rubbing onto her clit while his other hand holds against her tensed stomach. Kyungsoo cries out, her nails digging into his chest.

She whimpers when Jongin thrusts up, helping her bounces faster on his lap. Their ragged breathing and sensual moans fill the bright morning and it’s the biggest pleasure to reach their orgasm at the same time. While Kyungsoo is stilling on top of him, moaning and whimpering when she finishes, Jongin’s hips stutter and his cock bursts out his cum into her.

Kyungsoo slumps down onto him, breathing heavily against his neck, while Jongin lies there in the afterglow.

“Baby, you can’t do this again. You are killing me.” He whispers breathlessly. Kyungsoo hugs him tightly as she chuckles against his skin.

“But I love it. It’s new to be on top.”

“Okay, I will let you on top sometimes, but not too often, or we are going to have a whole team of children. You squeeze me dry whenever you ride me. My cock is going to wrinkle and die.”

Kyungsoo bursts out laughing at his statement and Jongin laughs too, hugging her close. They share lazy kisses while smiling, knocking their teeth together, but no one cares. Jongin caresses his wife’s smooth skin, splaying his palms over her lower back while Kyungsoo’s fingers twist his messy hair.

“Don’t start.” Jongin mutters against her lips, feeling her fingers riling him up again. “Or you won’t be out of this room by the end of the week.”

Kyungsoo giggles softly. “I won’t mind though.”

“But I mind. I’m getting old. I can’t catch up with too much sex.” Jongin mutters lowly, making Kyungsoo laughs again.

“Soomi’s daddy is getting old, eh?” She teases him. Jongin pouts at her and Kyungsoo kisses his pursed lips.

“It’s okay. You could be getting old and not strong enough for five rounds of sex. I would still love you, Jongin.” She kisses the tip of his nose.

Jongin grins, pushing her hair away to see her face clearer. “You do?”

“I do.” Kyungsoo smiles, rubbing their noses together. Jongin smiles, his heart is fluttering in happiness.

“Do you, Jongin? Do you love me?”

Jongin smiles, hugging her close.

“I do. I really do.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, the story ends here! Thank you so much for everyone who has read and supported this story! I'm very happy and glad to know that you all enjoy this story until the very last chapter. No sequel or bonus will be happening, and also I apologize if you might not like this story at all or the ending; I'm not a good writer and I can't make it up here without you guys.
> 
> Like usual, comments will be deeply appreciated! Thank you for every readers, subscribers, and commenters!
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted under Livejournal and Asianfanfics.  
> Note: Completed on AFF & LJ: February 9 2017. Re-posted on AO3: March 5 2017.


End file.
